What About Me
by IHeartUCato
Summary: "'I-I have a boyfriend.' I tell him flustered. He shakes his head and looks me in the eye. 'I don't care.'" There are too many Four/Tris stories. What about that funny, energetic Dauntless-born? What happens when him and our resident Divergent Tris get caught together? How will they deal with jealous friends and unexpected problems? COMPLETED! I'd still love feedback though!
1. The Kiss

**A/N- So, since Truth or Dare is finished, I need another story to work on, even though I still have my THG SYOT... Anyways, I got this idea from TobiasLover4Ever, and I just love it! Hope you guys do too. I'm not entirely sold on the title, so if you have any ideas; tell me!**

**I don't own Divergent**

I have no clue how this happened. One second, I was talking with one of my best friends, the next, we were making out in the hallway. And, even though I have a boyfriend, I was enjoying it.

So let's take a step back so this makes a bit more sense...

* * *

We just chose our jobs. I chose ambassador between factions, Christina is training the new initiates and Will decided to work in the control room with Tobias. Will said something about having something to do, so it's just me and Christina

"I don't understand why you didn't go for Dauntless Leader." Christina tells me. "I mean, yeah, ambassador is still an important job, but you could've been a Dauntless leader!"

I roll my eyes at her. "Well, I didn't _want _to be a Dauntless leader, and I think Uriah will do just fine." That's right, Uriah chose Dauntless leader, so thank god that Peter couldn't.

"Have you _met _him?" She asks me incredulous. "He'll probably pass a law about cake being mandatory or something."

I raise my eyebrow at her. "Would that really be so bad?"

"Well, the cake part no," She says slowly "But that's not the point. The point is that he'll make up messed up rules that we'll have to follow."

"Who will make up messed up rules that you'll have to follow?" A happy voice says from behind us. Just then, Uriah loops his arms around each of our shoulder and continues to move us forward.

"You will." Christina says extracting herself from his arm. "Now, I have a date, so I'll see you guys later." She says before walking away.

"What kind of messed up rule do you think guys think I'll make up?" Uriah asks me as we keep walking.

"She thinks you'll do something like make cake mandatory." I tell him.

"Ooooh, that's a good idea!" He says excitedly. "I'll have to run that by Eric and Max though... and we all know they aren't the most agreeable people." He adds kind of disappointedly.

"Well, if you gave them some cake I bet they'd agree with you." I tell him, and he grins down at me. All this talk about cake is making me hungry.

"Hey, how are you and Four doing?" He asks me all of a sudden.

"What?"

"Well, I saw you guys kissing when they announced the rankings, so I assumed you were together." He says.

"Oh." I look down to hide my blush. I'm still not used to our relationship being public. "Yeah, we're together. Why do you ask?" I look up to see him looking ahead and biting his lip. "Uriah?"

All of a sudden, he directs me into an empty hallway and starts kissing me.

* * *

And that's how I got into this situation.

I finally manage to pull away and I put my hands on his chest. "I-I have a boyfriend." I tell him flustered. Didn't we just talk about that?

He shakes his head and looks me in the eye. "I don't care." And then we're kissing again.

My back is pressed against the wall, and he's pressed against my front. His lips are warm and soft on mine, and I decide he's right; I don't care.

So that's why I start kissing him back and when his tongue licks across my bottom lip asking for entrance, I allow him that.

We continue making out until we have to break for air, but we go right back to it.

I faintly wonder if anyone will see us, but I quickly dismiss the thought and I allow myself to enjoy the moment.

That is, until I hear a familiar voice. "Tris!?"

**A/N- DUN, DUN DUUUUN! So, should I continue? Hit that review button and let me know! I know it's short, but it's just the bigining. I've always thought that these two make a cute couple so here's my story. Also, there will not be the Erudite attack, it just wouldn't work. So LOVE YA, BYE-BYE!**


	2. The Warning

**A/N- WOW! That was some response to the first chapter! So unfortunately, don't expect an update every day, the chances of that happening are really small. Instead, I plan to update every couple days and **_**at least **_**once a week. Also, I plan on switching POV's every chapter, so this one is in Uriah's. **

**This will be my last disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, the characters of it, or any mention of things from either of the books. However, there may be slight Insurgent spoilers, but nothing too big. **

I was so heartbroken when I saw Tris and Four kissing. I've liked Tris for so long, I don't know _how_ I managed to go this long without doing anything about it. And when I saw them kissing; I realized I shouldn't have.

So when I pushed her into the hallway and started kissing her, I knew I was taking a huge risk and I couldn't believe it when she started to kiss me back.

Then _he _had to come along and ruin it.

"Tris?!" He said shocked.

We broke apart quickly and Tris' eyes went wide. "I...I..." She stutters before running off.

I sigh. "Did you really have to break us up?" I ask him leaning against the wall.

"Look bro, I'm glad you got the girl of your dreams and all, but did it have to be my best friend's girlfriend?" He asks.

"Zeke, I've liked her before Four ever even laid eyes on her." I tell my older brother. "I couldn't go on knowing that _he _got her when he shouldn't have been able to and I didn't even get a chance."

"Yeah, I get that; I really do, but still. You just _had _to go make out with her in a hallway." He says leaning against the wall opposite to mine.

"_I _just kissed her; _she _kissed me back which led us to making out in a hallway." I tell him.

"You still initiated it." He tells me in his 'I'm-your-older-brother-so-whatever-I-say-must-be-right' voice.

"It doesn't matter who started it!" Oh my god, I'm starting to sound like our mother. "It happened, you can't go back in time to change it, and I wouldn't want to."

He sighs. He knows there's no point arguing with me; I perfected my skills at it _long_ before either of us chose Dauntless. "You said you liked her before Four even laid eyes on her, when was that?" He asks.

I don't hesitate even a second. "The moment she chose to be first jumper. She was a Stiff and she chose to jump off a seven story building before anyone else." It was just so brave.

"You said she '_was_' a Stiff." He says. He didn't pose it as a question, but I know my brother well enough to hear the question in it.

"What? Would _you_ stillconsider her a Stiff? You saw her go down the zip line, would a Stiff do that?" I ask him incredulous. He really thinks of her as a Stiff still? "Would a _Stiff_ rank first in _Dauntless _initiation?"

He whistles. "Wow, you _really _like her don't you?" I just raise an eyebrow at him. I thought I made my feelings about Tris clear. He sighs. "Look, if she were any other girl, I'd try to help you out. But, she's not any girl; she's my best friend's girlfriend, so you're out of luck." He seems to consider something before he tells me, "Actually, I will help you. My suggestion? Get on the next train and go hide away somewhere, because when Four finds out, you'll be screwed."

"_If _he finds out." I say. It's a bit too much to hope for that he won't find out, especially since him and the guy standing in front of me are such close friends.

He gives me his 'are-you-really-that-much-of-an-idiot' look. "I'm going to tell him." He says matter-of-factly. "I'm not going to sit around knowing that his girlfriend and my brother are seeing each other behind his back."

I sigh. "First of all, I thought so. Secondly, this was the first time I did anything to show that I like her."

"But would it be the last?" He asks before pushing himself off the wall. "I'm going to tell him, but first I have to talk to Shauna about something. Do with that time what you will, but if he finds you after that, I _so_ get your share of cake." And with that he's gone.

I stay in the hall for a while longer to collect my thoughts. Would it be the last time? Probably not. Unless Four kills me first.

**A/N- HA! I bet most of you thought it was going to be Four who caught them, BUT YOU WERE WRONG! Again, sorry for the short chapter, but I'm **_**just **_**starting to introduce the plot, so it'll be a bit short for now and I promise I'll make the chapters longer in the near future. So, for now, LOVE YA, AND BYE-BYE!**


	3. The Realization

**A/N- I just realized something; my updating for all my stories is going to suck soon. School for me starts fully Wednesday, so I only have a few days of summer left :( So, for my updating, if I don't update on a weekday, I'm sorry, but you can expect updates on the weekends and if I don't, **_**then **_**you can hate me. Anyways, Tris chapter.**

I can't believe I just did that. I mean, I can't believe I let Uriah kiss me, or that I kissed him back, or that I enjoyed it, or that we got caught. And by Zeke! He and Tobias are always together when he's not with me it seems. It's a bit too much to hope for that he won't tell.

I shiver involuntarily. I've seen Tobias upset and even slightly mad, but I'm sure that when he finds out, he will be completely pissed. I'm afraid of what he'll do to Uriah. And what about me? I don't think he'll hurt me; he loves me, or so he says like every hour. And I love him. Right?

My thoughts are interrupted when I run into something hard and I fall over. Well, almost. The person, I know now, grabs me before I can fall over completely.

"You okay there Tris?" He asks me.

"Oh, hey Tobias. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I tell him smiling shyly. I hope I don't look as guilty as I feel.

He laughs. "Obviously not. It's fine though, I was actually coming to look for you." He gives me his cute half smile. Although 'cute' isn't exactly the word I'd use to describe Tobias at all.

"Oh really? What's up?" I ask. I feel like the more time I spend with him, the better the chances are that I'm going to end up telling him what happened.

"Well, I wanted to congratulate you on your new spot as a Dauntless member and the ambassador between factions, and let you know that your training will start within the week." He says holing my hands. "Unfortunately though, I have to train Will, so I won't be able to see you as much."

"Hmm, well I guess we'll have to make good use of our time then, won't we?" I say trying to act normal.

He laughs again. "We will, but for now, I have to see Eric for whatever it is he wants to talk about, so I'll see you later." And then he leans down and kisses me.

Has kissing him ever felt this way? It doesn't feel as... I don't know... as meaningful as it has in the past. His lips on mine feel wrong somehow, and I don't see fireworks like I have in the past. What is wrong with me?

He pulls away and I smile up at him, hoping that it will placate him for the moment. "See you later Tris." He says before he disappears down the hallway to go see Eric about whatever.

I let out a shaky breath. Why am I so paranoid? _Oh, because you were just making out with one of your friends in a hallway behind your boyfriends back_. The little voice in the back of my head tells me. _No big deal._ I need my best friend

I head aver to the new apartments we were given after passing initiation. Lucky for me, I'm beside Christina, and Peter is all the way on the other side of the building.

I knock on her door once hoping that she's home. I wait for about a minute before I decide she's probably still on her date, when the door opens and Christina pops out with her hair dripping wet, and her clothed thrown on haphazardly. "Sorry, I just got out of the shower." She says to me before motioning for me to come in.

I walk in and sit on the edge of her bed while she closes the door and straddles a chair so she's facing me. "I need help." I tell her.

She fakes a gasp and brings her hand up to her throat. "What's this? The great Tris Prior, first ranked initiate needs my help?" She asks before laughing. I just look at her and something on my face must show how serious I am because her smile drops and she stares intently at me. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know! After you left to go on your date, Uriah kissed me, and I kissed him back and I actually _liked _it. And then his brother saw us, and I ran off to try to figure it out and I ran into Four. He-he kissed me, and-and..." I shake my head and I started to cry. Christina gets up and sits beside me, bringing me into her eyes so that I can cry into her shoulder. "I didn't feel anything! Christina, I...I...I don't know what to do!"

"Shh... it'll be okay, Tris. We'll figure it out. Don't worry." Christina continues to whisper soothing words into my ear as she hugs me tight.

Once I've calmed down to just hiccups, Christina asks me something I wish I didn't have to answer. "Do you love Four?"

I look up at her, and I see the sadness and caring in her eyes. It's too much for me to handle. I look back down, but she pulls my face up so I'm looking her in the eye again. I purse my lips together and then slowly shake my head. I don't love him.

**A/N- So, yeah, this won't be a Four/Tris story. Well, on Tris' side at least. Next chap, do you want Uriah's or Four's POV? I'll try to have it up before school starts and I promise; it **_**will **_**be longer, and this chapter was actually longer than the other two so HA! Anyways, LOVE YA, BYE-BYE!**


	4. The Confession

**A/N- So, chapter 4! Okay, I know I said not to expect updates everyday and you still shouldn't, but here it is, and I plan to have chapter 5 up by Tuesday at the latest. This chapter is in Four's POV.**

I wonder what's up with Tris. She looked really nervous, like someone would jump out at her at any second. Normally, she's either calm around me, or nervous in the way I was around her for a while. Not that I'd ever tell anyone that. She also looked kind of relieved when I said I had to talk to Eric.

Speaking of which. "So you're sure her rank wasn't do to your... uh, _relationship_?" He asks me for the _billionth_ time.

I roll my eyes at him and sigh, running my hand through my hair. "For the hundredth time, yes. Can I go now?"

He narrows his eyes at me. "Yes, but remember who your leader is."

I roll my eyes and walk past him, but before I leave I tell him, "Just remember that Max keeps trying to get me to take _your _job." And with that I walk out of the room leaving a pissed off Eric in my wake.

I think about seeing Tris. I know where she lives so it would be pretty simple. If she's even there since she seemed like she was in a bit of a rush earlier. Add that to the nervousness and there's definitely something going on with her, but I don't know if I should try to help her or not. She'd tell me if something was up though, wouldn't she?

"Four!" Someone yells from behind me.

I turn around to see Zeke jogging up to me. "Hey, what's up?" I ask him when he reaches me. He's out of breath and he looks fairly tired and beat up. "What happened to you?"

"Shauna... wanted me... to help... her with... fighting." He tells me between deep breaths. "Where _were _you? I've been looking _everywhere _for you!"

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Eric wanted to talk to me. Why? What do you need?"

He takes a deep breath before placing a hand on my shoulder. I give him a confused look and he sighs. "You know my little brother Uriah? You know, the Dauntless born who ranked second?" I nod. I remember that guy; I didn't like the way he kept looking at Tris. "Well, I sorta saw him and Tris... makingoutinahallway." He says the last bit in a rush, but I still catch it.

"What?!" I yell. This isn't happening. "Tris wouldn't do that. If you saw that, it was probably your brother trying to get Tris to like him or something." That has to be it. Right?

Zeke shakes his head and looks at me sadly. "It didn't look like that to me. Tris was kissing him back and I stood there for about a minute, because I didn't know what was happening. Sorry man."

At that, I fall back so that my back is pressed up against the wall and I slide down it. Tris was really nervous when I talked to her. Was it because she was afraid that I'd find out about this? And where was she rushing off to; Uriah? "No." I croak out weakly. But then I push myself off the ground. "No." I say more strongly. "Tris wouldn't do that. She wouldn't."

"Why would I lie to you? Especially about this." Zeke asks.

I don't know. I don't know. I look up to Zeke's face.

Pity.

Sadness.

Anger.

That's what I see when I look into Zeke's eyes. But nothing that shows he's lying to me.

"What happened?" I ask him. I want to see if there's any possible way that he's wrong.

"Well, I was just coming back from talking with Lauren, when I walked past a hallway with two people making out. Originally, I had planned to just leave them alone, but then I noticed that the girl was Tris and the guy _wasn't _you, so I broke them up. Tris ran away and I talked to my idiot brother who, if it helps, said that he kissed her first and now here I am." Zeke explains.

Tris... I'll deal with what we'll do about this with her later. First, it's a good thing I know where Uriah lives.

Zeke must have figured out what I was going to do by the look on my face, because he tells me, "I knew what you would do, so before you get your hopes up about killing my brother and the newest Dauntless leader-in-training, I told him that he should run before he gets murdered, but I don't know whether he decided to listen or not..."

I don't here the rest of what he says. I just set off at a sprint to Uriah's apartment. He may not be there, but I have a master key to all the apartments that the recently initiated Dauntless members live in. So, if he's not there, I could easily just wait for him to come back from inside his apartment. It's creepy, but creepy works well here in Dauntless.

I can't believe that bastard did that with Tris. _My _Tris! What did he think? That he could just kiss her and all of a sudden she'd be all over him? Because, sorry, but that would never happen. Tris isn't like that. He is going to pay, that's for sure. Then I'll have to talk to Tris. But we can work this out. Of course we can; we're Four and Six.

I finally reach Uriah's apartment and I knock on the door. I only have to wait a second before the door is being opened. Uriah's face appears in the door, and it quickly becomes the target and recipient of my fist.

**A/N- *Sigh* Only **_**just **_**over the thousand word mark. I'M TRYING THOUGH! I SWEAR! Anyways, next chapter will **_**definitely **_**be longer and if not, feel free to hate me. I'm still only _just _starting the plot line, I plan to make this a **_**loooong **_**story :)** **LOVE YOU GUYS, BYE-BYE!**

**P.S. I have a poll up on my page I'd love for you to check out. It's about which, if any, of my one-shots I should continue or make a sequel to. **


	5. The Confrontation

**A/N- So, I want to start off by saying to all of you who are telling me to make this a Four/Tris story that as much as I like having the readers involved in where this story goes; I'd really rather not have you guys continually telling me this. I know you don't mean any harm, but it isn't exactly helpful. I don't know exactly where this story is heading, so who knows! But until then please stop. Also, don't think I'm mad or anything, it's just kind of frustrating. I STILL LOVE YOU THOUGH! Now, enjoy the chapter!**

After I left the hallway, I went back to my apartment. I'm Dauntless; I'm not going to run away because a guy's pissed I kissed his girlfriend. Even _if _that guy's Four...

I'm just lying on my bed thinking about how today have gone so wrong, yet so right, when someone knocks on my door. I get up and open it and the second I do, I regret it because a fist comes out to greet me, and hits me in the nose. Hard.

"The hell!" I shout clutching my nose and stumbling backwards. My nose is bleeding, but I don't _think _it's broken. "What the hell was that fo-"

I stop when I see the guy who punched me walk in and shut the door behind him. "Hey, Four. How are you doing?" I ask him like he _didn't _just punch me in the face as I wipe my nose on my sleeve.

"Not so good Uriah." He answers. "I heard you made out with my girlfriend."

"I did." I tell him. I'm taking a dangerous road, I know, but I don't really care. I'm Dauntless inside and out. "She's a good kisser." I add smirking.

"Hmmm, well, she is." He says. "But you really shouldn't know that, now should you?"

"I don't know, I just thought I should get equal chance as the instructor..." I tell him. I probably look like an idiot with my nose still bleeding and me still smirking saying things to one of the scariest guys in Dauntless that I shouldn't. Maybe I am an idiot... Nah. "Oh! Wait, _you're_ the onenot supposed to be with her! Not me!"

"Well apparently, Tris likes breaking the rules." He tells me.

"Well, then shouldn't it be fine if she kisses me?" I ask, looking at him 'innocently'. "I mean, since Tris likes breaking the rules and all. Your words, not mine."

I see the complete transformation of his face. All of a sudden, his face turns a scary red and I see a cold, evil glint in his eyes. I knew I was taking a dangerous path, and here's the payoff. Well, it's not really a _payoff_ now is it though? I know a fight's coming, so I'm glad I came first in the fighting stage of the Dauntless initiation. Let's see how good I am against the guy who taught it to the transfers.

Four throws a fast punch at my face, again, and I duck but I'm not fast enough so he catches my ear and sets me off balance. While I'm off balance, he kicks me in the knee, sending me down onto my other one.

I remember Lynn doing something like this in her fights. She'd try to set her opponents off balance, knock them down, and then kick the living shit out of them. I'm not going to let anyone, let alone _Four, _do that to me.

So when his foot comes out to kick me again, I practically hug his ankle drop all the way down, bringing him with me. I don't give him the chance to fall on me though; I roll under him so that if somehow he wasn't about to fall down from me dropping, I knock his _other _leg down by rolling into it. I get up a second later and deliver a kick to his head, hoping that it will knock him out, but once I go for the second kick, he uses my move and pushes me down.

I scramble to my feet but hit the ground again to avoid his fist before I roll out of the way and to my feet. This guy can really take a hit! He doesn't even seem fazed after my blow to his head.

Four throws a punch to my face yet again, so I bring my arm up to block it, but then he spins and kicks me hard in the chest, which I left unguarded by reacting to his feint. The air leaves my body in a huff, and I hear a sickening crunch as his boot makes contact with my chest.

I double over as he approaches me, and when he gets close enough to where he'd probably kick me again, and I tackle him. I take him by surprise and I somehow manage to knock him down, and I start punching him in the face. After the third or fourth punch, he manages to reverse our positions and he aims punches at my face like I did to him, but I move my head around so that he usually misses. _Why does he always go for my beautiful face?_ I wonder to myself.

Once he realizes that he isn't getting anywhere, he elbows me in the collar bone hard, which makes me shout out in pain. While I'm distracted, he gets up and kicks me in the same spot in my chest from before. I'm pretty sure that if he didn't break something before, he did this time.

He continues kicking me in my stomach, in my chest, in my stomach in, in my chest, over and over again. He's already won in my mind in that I've screamed out in pain numerous times already. Reacting to this is even worse than being beaten by him. In _my_ head anyways, which is getting more and more fuzzy by the minute.

When things start getting really bright, and my throat hurts too much to make any noise, I hear the door being slammed open and someone screams. Then it goes black.

**A/N- So, what did you think? That was officially my longest fight scene written **_**ever**_**. Was it any good? Sorry if you think Four seemed OOC, but, um, has anyone ever made out with Tris in the books **_**other **_**than Four? No, right? So we don't necessarily know how he'd react. Anyways, LOVE YA, EVEN THOSE OF YOU WHO KEEP TELLING ME THIS SHOULD END UP FOUR/TRIS, AND BYE-BYE! Oh, and please remember to check out my poll if you haven't already! :)**


	6. The Talk

**A/N- Okay, here's the next chapter! I did warn you that my updating was going to suck for the time being. Alright, so weekends are my days for updating now, and I'll try to finish **_**good **_**chapters ASAP; I won't post crap chapters, or I'll at least try not to. Hope you like this one. Try to guess the POV. It'll be obvious the moment you read the first sentence.**

Christina and I decided to stop talking about my stupid relationship problems, so instead we started talking about our jobs.

"Training transfers is going to be awesome! I get to scare the shit out of the poor kids." She says grinning evilly.

I laugh. That would be kind of fun, although I'm not very scary. "Well, if one pisses you off, try not to make them hang over the chasm or have someone throw knives at their head." I tell her shuddering remember how cruel Eric was in initiation.

She pouts. "Awww, I was going to get _you _to throw the knives!" I raise an eyebrow at her trying to suppress my laughter. She sighs. "Fine. I'll only do that to them if they're like, a mini Eric. Need to put _them_ in their places early on." She says smirking and I can't help but laugh.

That is, until we hear a high-pitched scream.

You see, the Dauntless rooms here are almost completely soundproof, so you don't hear much outside the room. So the scream must've been _really_ loud for us to hear it in here. Christina and I share a look before we launch ourselves off the bed and out into the hallway sprinting towards the scream.

When we reach the place, Kelly, one of the Dauntless-born from initiation, is against a wall and she looks to be crying.

"Kelly? What's wrong?" Christina asks. Kelly just points to the slightly open door of Uriah's room before launching herself at Christina.

We share a look that basically says that I'll go check on Uriah and she'll stay with Kelly. I walk to the door, and I'm very afraid of what I'll see. I walk in and almost scream myself when I see Uriah lying there bloody and unconscious. Instead, I squeak out, "Christina!"

After about a moment, Christina joins me at the door and gasps. "Oh my god! What do you think happened?"

I don't need to think. "Christina, c-can you stay here and get Will or someone to get a medic? I think I know who did this." I tell her grimly. This is not going to be a fun talk.

She gives me a look that says she understands and she pulls out her cell phone and dials Will's number. I don't wait to find out what she says because I'm already heading to his apartment.

It doesn't take me very long since I've been there so often and I know every shortcut. When I reach his apartment I don't bother with knocking, I just use the spare key he gave me and I barge in.

The words 'Fear God Alone' stare me right in the face when I enter. _Uriah had a lot more to fear than just God._ I think to myself. The next thing I notice is the sound of water running from a tap. _He must be washing off Uriah's blood_. Man, I should really stop thinking about such depressing things.

I shut the door behind me and lock it. I don't know if it's a good idea to lock it in case Tobias tries to hurt me, but I doubt he would. "Tobias!?" I yell surprising myself with how mad I sound. I mean, I knew I was mad but not _that _mad.

The water turns off and Tobias walks into the main room drying his hands on a towel. "Hey, Tris." He says without the usual smile. "When were you going to tell me about you and Uriah?" He doesn't look mad per say, but he doesn't look happy.

"There isn't anything between Uriah and I other than we're friends." I tell him. I'm about to say more but Tobias stops me.

"Really? Because according to him and my best friend who happens to be his _brother_, you two were making out." He says rather matter-of-factly. "Why would you do that to me Tris?" He asks and now I'm not mad, I'm _pissed_.

"First off, that was a onetime thing that I really couldn't have stopped an-"

"Couldn't have stopped? I doubt you'd-"

"DON'T YOU DARE INTERUPT ME TOBIAS!" I yell and I'm _so_ glad these rooms are soundproofed. An agitated look crosses Tobias' face but he stops saying whatever he started. "Thank you. As I was saying, _I _didn't do anything to you and neither did Uriah. Yet, you still beat him up! Why'd _you _do that to _him_!?" I yell at him.

He doesn't seem fazed by what I just said, although he does seem upset about me yelling at him. Good. He deserves it. "First, I really doubt that there wasn't _anything _that you could've done to stop making out with him Tris." He says, and I'm about to respond when he holds up his hand signalling me to stop. "_You _aren't the one I'm mad at though. I'm mad at _him _for trying to steal my girlfriend." He says.

"Well you're doing more to help him in _that_ department." The words leave my lips without my consent, and I instantly regret them. Kind of.

"What did you say?" He asks me dangerously quiet; the quite he only gets when he's extremely pissed off. Or, at least the most pissed _I've _seen him.

Well, there's no going back now. "I _said _that you're helping him steel your girlfriend by acting like this. I mean, you beat the shit out of him Tobias!" I yell. Now he knows how pissed I am; I _never _swear.

Tobias takes a couple of steps forward and I stand my ground. I will _not _be scared of him. When he stands just a few feet away from me, I look up and into his eyes and I can see the deep blue that I've always loved smoldering. "So you care about him." It's not a question. It's obvious I do, but _how _I do,_ I_ don't even know.

So, I settle with, "Of course I do! He's my friend for God's sake!"

Tobias takes another large step forward so that we're only mere inches apart and he leans his face down so that it's level with mine. "How do you care about him?" He asks quietly.

I just stare him in the eye defiantly. I don't know. "I don't think that's any of your business." I tell him.

"I'm your boyfriend, of course it's my business." He says.

I glare at him. "No, not anymore it isn't _Four_." I sneer at him before whipping around and feeling my hair make contact with his face.

I, quickly, stomp over to the door and unlock it. I start to open it when Tobias' hand comes out and closes it. I can feel him pressed up against me and I shiver involuntarily when he whispers in my ear, "No, you aren't leaving yet."

**A/N- What's gonna happen next?! Hehe, you're going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out! :) Anyways, I can't wait to see what you guys thought of the chapter, LOVE YA AND BYE-BYE! **

**P.S. If you like fluff, you should check out my other Divergent one-shots! :) I'd love feedback from you guys :)**


	7. The Hospital

**A/N- So, a lot of you are freaking out over what happened last chapter. Well, I have... ideas on what happend between them, but since I have such an evil mind, YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

I wake up in a bed with a bunch of fuzzy faces staring down at me. I can't count how many since every once in a while they all blur together or multiply. It's really all quite confusing. Then, as if my head doesn't hurt enough already, one of the floating heads tries to talk to me.

"Uri? Are you okay?" One of the voices asks. It sounds like they're underwater.

I shut my eyes and keep them closed tight for a minute before opening them again and I watch relieved as the heads blur into faces. Marlene, Lynn and Christina's faces are hovering right above me and I jerk back in surprise. I can see Will sitting over to the side, and I can see a bit of blood on his arms. He must have helped get me here.

I hear the familiar chuckle of my brother coming from my right and I try to turn to see him, but it hurts too much. "You guys are _way _too close." He says and he walks over to the side of the bed. "You should have ran when I told you. You're just lucky Kelly found you before Four murdered you."

"Thanks for the thsss." I hiss. Moving anything, including my jaw, a certain way is incredibly painful. "For the painful reminder." I add trying to not move my mouth as much.

He sighs. "I told you to run for a reason." He says looking at me in a way I never wanted to see my brother look at me. He pities me.

"Well, I'm not going to run from a guy because I kissed his girlfriend." I tell him.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Lynn says. "You kissed _Tris_!?" She asks looking stunned. Marlene is biting her lip. I kinda liked her before, and I thought she felt the same. But that was before Tris.

"Yes." I tell her simply.

"And Four did this to you?" Christina asks eyes wide. She didn't seem surprised when I said I kissed Tris so I'm guessing she knew. I nod, but wince as the pain in my neck is too intense. "You shouldn't do that." She says absentmindedly. Her eyes keep flicking between me and Will and the door. "Tri-Tris said she knew who did it so she went to go talk to them..." She says biting her lip. "That was almost an hour ago..."

At that I try to sit up, but Zeke pushes me down. "There isn't anything you can do, okay Uri?" Marlene says staring at me with sad eyes.

"Marlene's right." This is the first time Will's spoken since I've been awake. He shifts his head side to side like he's thinking about something. "I'll go over to check out his house saying that I just want to know more about working in the control room." He says nodding to himself before walking to the door.

"Hey!" I yell at him. He turns around with one eyebrow raised at the doorway. "Thanks." I tell him. "If I weren't stuck here and if _he_," I say jerking my thumb at m obnoxious brother, who is still holding me down. "weren't keeping me here I'd go instead."

He nods like understands, but I doubt he does. I don't think anyone has hospitalized him for kissing Christina. I kinda doubt _anyone _understands this, but you know this _is _Dauntless. And then Will is out the door and heading to who knows where.

"Okay," Lynn starts. "I have to know, how'd you do? 'Cause if you lost _way _bad, I don't think I could be around you for much longer."

I smile at the fact that Lynn seems more worried about how I fought than my injuries, but she's here, which is the first clue that she actually cares about me. "Well, I _think _I did pretty well. Considering the fact that he's a Dauntless prodigy and he taught the initiates how to fight of course." I tell her. "Oh, and he used your move where you off balance the opponent and then kick them while they're down."

She snorts. "See? I'm so amazing that even Dauntless prodigies like Four use my moves." She says in her superior voice, which makes me laugh and then wince due to my injuries.

"Do any of you know how long I'm gonna be stuck here?" I ask.

"Well," Marlene says quietly. "the nurse said you're injuries should be okay in a couple days, but you have five broken ribs so it will be a couple weeks before you're fully healed but you can leave the hospital as soon as tomorrow."

I look up at her and I see that she refuses to make eye contact but I choose to ignore it for now. "Thanks." I tell her smiling; trying to defuse whatever weird tension is stuck between us.

She nods and I see Lynn giving her a funny look and then I see Christina pacing. "Christina?" I ask her.

"He wouldn't hurt her." She says, clearly not talking _to _us, just voicing her thoughts out loud. "I mean, I've _seen _the two of them together, and he wouldn't hurt her. But when she was talking to me, it-it didn't seem like she would voluntarily spend more time than necessary with him until she's less confused and then with this whole problem..." She looks up to me with tears in her eyes. "I'm afraid to know what's going on."

I nod. I feel the same. I don't think he'd hurt her, but what's taking so long? I _need _to know, but I'm not sure I _want _to. I guess we'll just see what Will says.

"I'm so sorry but visiting time is up." A short, muscular nurse says walking in writing some things on a clipboard. She has green and purple hair, about twenty piercings just on her face, and an intricate silver and gold tattoo that weaves in a strange pattern across her arms and up onto her face. That must have hurt a lot, and taken a _long _time. She gives my little group of visitors a nod before walking out to allow us time to say goodbye privately.

"Well," Lynn is the first to speak up. "at least you got hospitalized fighting. It'd be bad for your image if the newest Dauntless leader-in-training got hospitalized because he tripped and had a near death experience with the chasm." I roll my eyes at her comment because I know that she's more worried about what _her _image would be like if that happened to me.

"Yeah, well, get well soon and all that crap buddy!" Zeke says clapping my shoulder and making me wince. _Why must he always be hurting me?_

"I'll tell you whatever I find out about Tris next time I can visit." Christina says before the three leave, leaving me alone with Marlene.

I look over to her and see that she's still not making eye contact and it really bugs me. "Marle-"

I don't get to finish. All of a sudden Marlene's lips are on mine and I am _so _confused. Then, just as suddenly, she gets up and sprints out of the room.

What just happened? I didn't think Marlene liked me still, if she ever did and I kinda thought she had a thing for Lynn. Why must the world hate me so much? It's making my life _way _too confusing. Then the nurse is back and she injects a needle into my arm and in a moment, black is all I see.

**A/N- MWAHAHAHAHACOUGHCOUGHCOUGH! Well, what did you think of the chapter? I plan on doing the next in Will's POV and I'm hoping to have it up this weekend, but I make no promises. Also, what should the title be? It has to be 'The _' but I'd love for suggestions! PM me if you have any questions or comments about the story or me or just PM me anyways! I love chatting with internet people! LOVE YA BYE-BYE!**


	8. The Truth

**A/N- Okay, I'M BACK! So, two things I want to say. First, I love drama. If you've read my other stories, you'd know that. You'd also know thing number two; I love cliff-hangers. As said in chapter 9 of one of my other stories: ****'****it keeps you reading and leaving fantastically amazingly wonderful reviews!' Hehe, enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter title curtosy of The Dauntless Mockingjay. Thanks to all of you who gave me ideas :)**

I walk down to Four's room after leaving the hospital. I really feel for Uriah, he's a good guy but he's defiantly not the brightest. I mean, he seriously got into a fight with Four? I really hope he didn't expect to win.

And then there's that nagging part about the fact that he kissed Tris. First of all, I feel the need to protect her, not because she's small or anything, the girl packs quite the punch, but because she's kinda like a little sister to me.

So there's that, and then there's the fact that I know next to nothing about Four. And I do _not _like knowing nothing. All I really know is that he came first in his initiation. I don't even know his actual name!

And then there's Uriah. He's funny, nice; he came first in the Dauntless-born version of stage one and second in initiation. I remember seeing him watching Tris and he had this look on his face that kind of reminded me of how Christina says I look at her.

Honestly, I really think Uriah's better for her.

I arrive at Four's apartment pretty quickly and I wait outside his door for a minute trying to see if I can hear anything that might indicate trouble. It's kind of stupid since these walls are 87.56% soundproof, but, hey, I'd rather find out now by hearing something than being knocked out by Four.

Since I hear nothing, I assume it's safe to knock and I wait less than a minute before the door opens and Four appears. "What do you need Will?" He asks in an obviously annoyed voice.

"Hey, sorry for bothering you," I lie to him giving him an 'apologetic' grin. "But I had a question about working in the control room."

He sighs and runs his hand through his already messy hair. "You know training starts in a couple days, right?"

I shrug and give him another 'apologetic' smile. "I know, but this was really bothering me so I came to ask you."

"Fine. What is it?" He asks impatiently.

"Well, where _exactly_ are the cameras we have to monitor in the compound?" I ask. Just after I say that, I realize how suspicious that makes me seem. Well, that's what happens when your too busy thinking about your best friends boyfriend problems instead of thinking about what I was going to ask. Hmm... that makes me sound really messed up too...

Four kind of glares at me. "_That's _what's been bothering you?" He asks and all I can do is nod in fear of getting into a fight with him. He sighs and runs his hand through his hair again before glancing back into his room. That freaks me out a bit. What is going on in his room? "Okay," He relents with a sigh. "there aren't a whole lot since we aren't very safety conscious here, but I'll show you where the few that we have are when training starts, okay?"

I nod. "Yeah, that's great thanks."

"Yeah, is that it then?" He says he seems _really _tired of me already.

"Oh, while I'm here, have you seen Tris anywhere?" I ask him trying to look like I just thought about it.

A brief look crosses over his face that makes him look kind of evil and way scarier than normally. "Tris? No. I haven't seen her all day."

All of a sudden, someone darts out under Four's arm and grabs mine before they start running, pulling me along with them.

Once I get over my shock, I see that the girl is Tris, and anger replaces my confusion and surprise. I run just a bit ahead of her and I pull her towards my room so that if Four decided to follow us we won't be in the first place he'd look; Tris' room.

When we make it, I shut the door and lock it, just to be safe, and I turn back around to see Tris curled up in a ball on my bed. I walk up to her and kneel down in front of her. She looks up from her knees to my face and I hold her chin and inspect her face for any injuries. I'm happy to see there are none.

"What happened, Tris?" I ask her worried.

"Can you get Christina first?" She asks and her voice cracks a bit.

I nod and take out my phone and text Christina.

_I need u my room NOW Tris is here & needs u_

My phone vibrates a nanosecond later and I check to see Christina's text.

_OMG how is she? B there in 1 min_

I go and unlock the door and, true to her word, less than a minute later Christina comes barreling in through the door and I lock it behind her before I turn to see her hugging Tris so tightly I think she may be suffocating.

"OHMYGODTRIS!" Christina half-screams. "WHAT HAPPENED!?" Good thing these walls are mostly soundproof.

Tris takes a deep breath before telling us what happened. "I went to talk to him and I was right that he hurt Uriah but he kept blaming me saying things like 'Why would you do this to me?' so I started yelling at him and then I broke up with him and then I was going to leave but he... but he..." Tris starts hyperventilating and I tell her to take deep breaths. After a minute of this she continues her story. "He stopped me from leaving and when I turned around and he kissed me and pushed me back into the door. I tried to get him off me, but he was just too strong so I..." Tris stops and the corners of her mouth quirk up in a _almost_ smile which makes me _so _much happier that she can at _least _do that. "So I bit his tongue."

Christina bursts out laughing and I chuckle a bit too. "Good going Tris!" She says once she has calmed down enough. "What happened then?"

Tris takes another breath. "Well, I got away from him, but the door was locked so I ran and hid in his closet. He kept trying to get in but I jammed the lock with one of his belts. Then he stopped trying and I heard the door open and I heard him say your name," She says pointing to me. "And I started un-jamming the lock and when he started talking about me I took that as a chance to run. And now I'm here." She finishes before lying down on the bed.

"I am going to kill that son of a bitch." Christina says surprising me and I surprise myself by nodding.

Tris lets out a shaky laugh. "Good luck with that." She tries to attempt a smile but it comes out more like a grimace. "Hey, how's Uriah?"

"The nurse apparently said that he has five broken ribs so he won't be perfectly fine for a couple weeks, but that he can leave the hospital tomorrow." Christina says and I wince. The poor guy; he was only trying to get a chance with the girl he likes. "His other injuries are minor and will be fine soon enough." She pauses for a minute before adding, "You could probably visit him if you wanted. I think he'd like that too."

Tris nods. "I do want to visit him, but I'm... I'm afraid I'll break down." She adds the last part so quietly I almost don't hear it. But I do, which makes me lean over and hug her tightly to my chest. Christina joins us in a big group hug and I realize that I have no clue how Tris feels about me, we're rarely ever together without Christina. But I want her to know that I'll be there for her so when I feel my shirt start to get damp I just hold her tighter until the tears stop.

I pull back and she looks so... so broken. She looks confused, and scared and it makes me want to beat the crap out of Four even though I've seen Uriah.

She takes a shaky breath and climbs to her feet. "I'm going to go to my room to have a nap before I visit Uriah." She says walking to my door.

"Wait." I tell her and she turns to look at me. I stand and dig in my pocket until I find what I was looking for. I hand my cell phone to Tris. "Christina's number is programmed on it so just call her if anything happens, okay?" She nods wearily before walking out of my apartment and to her own.

**A/N- Okay, so how was Will's POV? First of all, I liked the idea of Will and Tris having a brother/sister relationship since after everything that's happened, they just don't seem like 'friends' could actually work for them. Also, I know, Tris isn't the crying type, but think about everything that has happened. **_**Now **_**do you understand? Hehe. Anyways, LOVE, BYE-BYE! Oh, and sorry if you hate my Will/Tris idea and think he is copletely OOC.**


	9. The Visit

**A/N- Hey my wonderful readers! How are you guys? I'm ecstatic. 106 FREAKING REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! KEEP GOING PLEASE! Also, I restarted the poll on my page about my one-shots since I've done a couple sequels and I need new opinions. Anyways, next chapter :)**

After leaving Will's apartment, I walk the half hallway to my own.

I remember wondering who my real friends were; Will and Christina or Uriah, Lynn and Marlene. I now realize that it's okay to have different friends for different things. Christina is my best friend who I can tell anything and everything to, except my Divergence of course, but that's something only Tori and... Four knows. Will... he's my other best friend, but I never _really_ felt like he was there for me. Except for after the chasm incident and then there was earlier. I'll probably have to return his phone soon. But he came to Four's room knowing I would be there. I guess saying he's my friend doesn't really cut it for us anymore. Lynn... well Lynn is Lynn and there is nothing anyone can do about it, but I know who to go to if I ever need a sarcastic comment. Marlene was always nice to me, but I haven't seen her in a while and I remember thinking that she liked Uriah so I'm not sure how she'll feel about me and Uriah being... 'together'. Uriah... I smile just thinking about him. He's sweet and funny and just so... _him_.

I walk into my room and I decide that I'm not going to be able to sleep. Instead, I change out of my clothes and take a shower. I feel... grubby after everything that's happened today, like I need to wash the day away. Not everything though. I still need to visit Uriah and I won't forget what happened between us and what happened between me and Four. I will never be able to forget that.

Once I feel clean enough I pull on a pair of black skinny jeans and my tight black shirt that shows off my raven tattoos and the Dauntless symbol, but hides the Abnegation one. I look in the mirror and put a little eyeliner on to try to hide the fact that I've been crying.

When I decide that I look good enough, I walk towards the door and am surprised when someone knocks. "Coming!" I call before I reach over and open the door.

I feel my eyes go wide and I gasp when I see the person standing in the doorway. I'm about to close the door on him when he speaks up."Pl-please Tris. Just let me explain."

I decide that I can let him talk but if something happens I can slam the door on him. "Fine. But make it quick _Four._" I hiss at him.

He flinches a bit when I call him Four, but he looks up into my eyes and I see that his are rimmed with red and his cheeks are all splotchy. He's been crying. I've never seen him like this before. And I can't find it in myself to care.

"Look Tris," His hand comes up as if to touch me, but I cringe away the moment he lifts it. He drops his hand again and he looks hurt. He should after what he did. "Tris. I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just... I was losing my girlfriend to another guy. I was desperate!" He cries, practically begging for me to understand.

I'm taken back to that day when Al did the same, begging me to forgive him for what he did to me. I thought about the Abnegation girl who would've forgiven him, but I'm Dauntless now. That Abnegation girl left the moment I decided that I was selfish. That I was brave.

"Yes, you sure were desperate Four." I tell the boy in front of me before I duck under his arm closing the door behind me before setting off towards the hospital.

I get there rather quickly and the nurse up front is quick to give me Uriah's room number and so I head over to it but stop in front of the door with my hand on the doorknob. The last time I saw Uriah, he was bloody and unconscious lying on the floor of his apartment. I'm afraid of what he'll look like now. Will he have a bunch of tubes sticking out of his arms? Will his injuries look worse because he's all cleaned up?

I take a deep breath. There's only one way to find out, and I didn't come here for nothing. With those thoughts in mind, I push the door open and walk in.

The first thing I notice is the fact that he's asleep, so I close the door quietly, making sure not to wake him up. I go over and sit down on the chair beside him and I take this moment to _really _look at him. He's tall and now that I'm actually _looking _at him, he really is quite handsome. With his bronze skin, and shaggy dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. Closing my eyes, I can see his nearly perpetual smile that shines white in contrast to his dark skin. From this angle, I can just see the edge of his snake tattoo curling around his ear.

"I know that I'm gorgeous, but are you really just going to sit there and stare?" His voice asks before his head turns to look at me and those beautiful eyes open to stare right at me with their usual humour still shining after all that's happened.

After a moment, the surprise of him talking to me goes away and what he said rings in my ears and I laugh a bit. "Well, I was only going to do that if you were going to stay asleep."

He sighs. "I wasn't asleep." I'm guessing I look pretty confused because he chuckles before explaining. "I was awake, but when I heard the door open, I pretended that I was asleep because I wasn't sure who you were. I've been getting a lot of visitors. It's probably because of my amazingness." He tells me smiling at me.

I laugh again. It's amazing how this boy can make me smile and laugh even when he's been so hurt, and I have been too. "How are you feeling?" I ask him.

He sighs before closing his eyes and turning his head to stare at the ceiling again. "I feel like the Dauntless decided to have a party on my chest."

I look at him and his easy smile has almost faded and I just can't believe this. Uriah never did anything to deserve this.

"What happened while you were with Four?" He asks me after a moment.

"Huh?" I ask stupidly.

He turns his head again to face me. "What happened while I was here and you went to talk to Four?" He asks me again. I can see the sadness in his eyes and I know that me telling him this would mean a lot to him. So I tell him exactly what I told Will and Christina. When I tell him what Four did, he frowns but it quickly turns into a grin when I tell him that I bit Four's tongue. When I'm done, I just sit there while Uriah looks at me with a small smile.

"I know that I'm gorgeous, but are you really just going to sit there and stare?" I ask him repeating the words he said to me earlier while rolling my eyes.

His small smile turns into a huge grin and he brings his hand up to my cheek. "Well you are." He says and I start to shake my head. "It's true!" He says trying to convince me. I'm not. I'm not even pretty. I wish people would stop trying to tell me I am.

"Whatever. You can say that, but I'm not." I tell him and he frowns again.

"You shouldn't say that about yourself." He tells me.

I shake my head and stand up and his hand falls away from my face. He looks hurt, but only momentarily before I bend down and kiss him.

I feel him smile into the kiss before we both hear the door open. I turn around to see a shocked Marlene standing there. "Oh. I'm sorry." She says quickly before shutting the door. I can faintly hear her fast footsteps retreating from us; I think she may be running.

I turn to Uriah and I see that he has a strange look on his face. "Everything okay?" I ask him. Did I do the wrong thing by kissing him? I didn't think so since he was smiling and kissing me back but...

He looks at me again and the weird look is gone, replaced by his usual smile, and it seems like there was never anything but that beautiful smile on his face. But I'm sure I saw something... "Totally. I just wish we weren't always getting interrupted."

I laugh at that and bend down again to give him a quick kiss. When I pull away I see he's giving me a puppy dog look that makes me laugh some more. "I have to get going, but I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

He sighs overly dramatically. "_Fine_! Let's just hope I don't wither away!"

I laugh again and kiss his forehead before leaving the room.

I head back to my room and jump down onto the bed. Today has been a long day and I fall asleep almost instantly.

**A/N- Ta da! There we go! Can you believe that all these chapters take place in one day? Anyways, a lot of you got mad when Four became 'the bad guy' so I used bassethound1021's idea for Four going to talk to Tris. Don't go away, there will be **_**plenty**_** more chapters, I have a couple really good ideas! :) Or at least I think they're good... Anyways, LOVE YA, THANKS FOR THE 106 REVIEWS, BYE-BYE!**


	10. The Plan

**A/N- Okay, so this isn't a full on chapter. This is merely something that happened late at night between two people. Who? Well why don't you read and find out? :) In third person POV **

She was unsure as to why, but that night she felt the need to talk to him, see if he understood her. She did not think that this was fair, but as her father had told her time and time again, life _itself_ is not fair, and she would just have to learn to live with it. She wouldn't though, she wouldn't be able to live with this knowing that this very night, she could do something about it.

She found herself standing in front of his door wondering if she should be doing this. '_Screw it.'_ she thought before practically hammering on his door.

The door opened and revealed him standing just inside its threshold. He looked as if he had just woken up or was having trouble falling asleep. Either way, he looked mad and she was starting to regret coming here.

'_Snap out of it!' _She thought to herself. '_I am Dauntless, and he does not scare me.'_

"What?" He asked her agitated.

"I need your help." She told him before she could lose the small amount of courage she held. And hold onto it she did, for it was her lifeline in this messed up place called Dauntless. "Before you say no and slam the door in my face, know that I need your help getting Tris and Uriah to break up." She told him praying that this would work.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why should I help you?"

"Because you don't want them together as much as I do." She told him.

He snorted. "Is that so? Well then, what do you plan to do about it?" He asked the irritation slightly covered up by his amusement of the situation.

"My _plan _was to make up a plan with you." She tells him. She refuses to let him see how nervous she is talking to him, but she isn't sure how well it's working.

"Well, you really just have to make one of them think the other's cheating on them and then they'll breakup. Simple. Easy." He yawns. "Can I go back to bed now?"

"Fine." She says, but continues before he slams the door. "But, you have to help me. I won't be able to do this on my own."

He stands there thinking about it for a second. '_What have I got to lose?'_ he asks himself. He shrugs. "Sure. But come talk to me when it _isn't _4 in the morning." He says before he finally closes and locks the door.

She walks back to her apartment thinking about how easy that was. There will probably be some catch somewhere there, so she guesses she'll just have to wait and see what the morning brings.

He sits on the edge of his bed confused. Not only did he never think _she'd _come asking for his help, but about Tris and Uriah's relationship? He didn't even know they _had _one. He thought they were just friends especially after seeing her kiss Four.

But that brings up the most confusing part of all to him.

"_Why should I help you?"_

"_Because you don't want them together as much as I do."_

How did she know? That was his question. He didn't know they were together, but he didn't like her being with Four either. So how had _she _figured it out?

These were the questions on his mind as he finally fell into a deep sleep for the first time the entire night.

**A/N- So, can you guys guess who they are? Maybe it's obvious, but you never know, it seems I'm good at surprising you guys :) We'll see what happens later tough, now won't we? LOVE YA, BYE-BYE!**


	11. The Release

**A/N- Alright, I'm back. So you all had very interesting ideas on who those people are, and as it turns out, there were 4 people that are most suspected of being evil schemers; ****Marlene**** and**** Christina, ****Eric**** and Peter. Interesting. Now, at the bottom of this chapter there is a very important A/N I want you guys to read. But, before that, I BECAME A BETA AND I'D BE HAPPY TO BETA ANY OF YOUR STORIES! Haha enjoy chapter 11, it's Uriah's POV.**

I wake up in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room and panic. And then the events of yesterday come crashing down on me. Tris, Zeke, Four, I'm in the hospital, Tris, Tris and Tris. I smile. She is finally mine.

The nurse with the purple and green hair walks in with her clipboard. "Oh, good. You're already awake." She says before writing something down on her clipboard. She sets it down on the table before walking over to one of the cabinets and grabbing a needle. "I need to give you this medicine for your ribs so that you can still go out and do whatever. But, I suggest you take it easy and refrain from getting into fights. I understand that is a hard thing to do, but do it anyway." She tells me right before she jabs the needle into my side.

She injects the medicine and I feel a searing pain and I seriously wonder if she's a proper nurse. But then the pain starts to fade and its replace by a dull ache in my ribs which is _much _better than how it was feeling when I woke up.

"There you go." She says putting the syringe away. "You should stay here for a little while longer so that the medicine can set and then you're free." She says before turning to leave. She stops at the door though. "If you'd like, I could call one of your friends to help you get out of here."

I don't think, I just say her name. "Tris." I can almost _feel _the nurses smirk from here. "Thanks."

She just nods before walking away. _Did she say how long I have to wait? _I think to myself._ Damnit I didn't ask._ Well, I didn't get that much sleep that was uninterrupted by pain, so I decide to just have a nap.

When I finally wake up, I wonder why and then I feel it again, someone is poking my shoulder. "Go away." I mumble. "I wanna sleep." I tell whoever it is, rolling away from them and notice there's barely any pain from it.

The person, a she, laughs. "So you really want to stay in the hospital forever? Fine by me."

At the sound of her voice I spring up and out of the bed. "No. Get me the hell out of here Tris." I tell her giving her my best puppy dog look. "They keep poking me with needles."

She laughs again. I love her laugh. I noticed when I started hanging out with her, Will and Christina, that she didn't laugh a whole lot. So I love the fact that I can almost always make her laugh.

"Let's go then." She says smiling at me.

I beam at her and take her hand in mine as we leave the hospital. When we're finally out, I have to blink a couple times to get my eyes used to the dimness of the Dauntless compound compared to the stark whiteness of the hospital. When I finally readjust, I see Tris staring up at me so I smile down at her. "What do you wanna do?" I ask her swinging our joined hands.

She gives a small laugh. "Shouldn't _I _be asking _you _that? I mean, _you're _the one who just got out of the hospital."

"Hmmm..." I think about it for a second. "I know. Let's go get some cake to celebrate my release from the hospital." I tell her smiling. Ahh Dauntless cake; it's practically life.

Tris and I walk to the cafeteria in a comfortable silence until Tris speaks up. "I'm so sorry." I turn to look at her and see that she has tears in her eyes.

I pull her into a deserted hallway and look at her, my smile disappearing. "What for?"

"It's my fault you were put in the hospital." She says, not making eye-contact.

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Your fault? Last time I checked, _Four _is the one who beat me into the hospital, not you."

She shakes her head. "But if I had-"

I cut her off. "If you had what? What could you have _possibly _done that would have stopped this from happening?"

"I could have not kissed you back." She whispers.

Ouch. That hurts and I know it must show on my face, but it doesn't matter because she isn't looking at it. "Would you rather you did that? Or I guess _not _done that?" I ask her just as quietly.

"No!" She says finally looking at me. "I-I... I just wish you didn't have to get hurt because of it."

"Yea, well I'd rather get hurt because of it than have it not happen." I tell her smiling a little.

She smiles back before going up n her tiptoes and kissing me. I kiss her back for a second before I pull away and throw my arm around her shoulder and we continue down to the cafeteria like nothing even happened.

Tris still seems kinda upset, but I assure her everything is fine and then we reach the cafeteria. It's busy and loud as usual, but I notice that when we walk in, people stare at me in particular and then at my arm around Tris' shoulder.

She doesn't seem very comfortable with all the stares and whispers directed at us, but I squeeze Tris' shoulder and guide her through the crowds to get our cake.

Once we have it, we go and sit at the table that Tris usually sits at since it's in the corner away from everyone else.

We talk about stupid things; Our jobs, what will happen with the new initiates, stuff like that. I end up wolfing down my cake and I just realize; I don't remember eating anything in the hospital. I was unconscious most of the time. So when I see that my plate is empty, I look over to see that Tris still has half her cake left.

"Hey Tris?" I ask and she looks up from hr cake to me. "Can I have your cake?" I ask in my sweetest voice.

"What? No!" She says moving her cake closer to her.

I try my puppy dog look. "Pwease?!"

She scowls at me. "No. It's _my _cake, you already ate yours."

"But Triiiis!" I plead.

"No." And she goes back to eating her cake.

I frown and get an idea. I have no clue if it will work, but it's worth a shot. I move my hand over to her ribs and I start to tickle her.

She starts laughing immediately. "Stop it! Stop it Uriah!" She tells me while laughing.

"Only if you give me your cake."

"No." She laughs.

I tickle her some more before she's finally had enough. "Alright, alright! You can have the rest of my cake!"

I stop tickling her and pull her plate over to me while she catches her breath. I give her a triumphant smile before I dig in. "That was mean." She says frowning. The only problem is that her lips keep trying to smile.

"No... it was funny." I tell her. She just glares at me.

I keep eating until all of a sudden, Tris grabs the plate and smashes the cake into my face. She starts laughing hysterically and when I turn to look at her she laughs even harder. I frown at her, which apparently is _hilarious_, before I tell her, "That was mean."

"So was tickling me." She answers, still laughing.

I narrow my eyes at her before I grab her and kiss her, making sure I get cake on her face too, and when I pull away, it's my turn to laugh again.

Tris grabs a handful of napkins and wipes her face clean before handing me some. She's smiling, so I know I won't be in _too _much trouble.

Tris and I finally leave the cafeteria after cleaning up the mess we made and she heads to her room and I kiss her goodbye before heading to my own. Today, I had so much fun with Tris, that I almost forgot about Four and my injuries and Marlene. Almost.

**A/N- Alright, so I thought they deserved a drama-free day so there we go! I hope it was as fun to read as it was to write. :) Whose POV should next chapter be in? Now, for the important news...**

**I'M DOING A CONTEST I WANT YOU GUYS TO PARTICIPATE IN! :D So here's how it goes:**

**You have to submit a 500 word or less piece of work that could be used as the beginning of a story or one-shot. You will be given full credit for your idea. This story/one-shot MUST be about a couple OTHER than Tris/Tobias. I would like them through pm, but if you're a guest and still want to participate (which I'd love) you can give it to me in a review. The amount of stories I will post as winners will depend on the amount of submissions. **

**GOOD LUCK, LOVE YOU GUYS, AND BYE-BYE! **


	12. The Team

**A/N- Here we go! I know some of you guys wanted Four's POV, but it's in Lynn's so you know what's going on. :) Also, in regards to the contest, I will keep it up until the end of October; the details are on my profile. The first winner has been picked and I'd love your guys' feedback. So, please see 'Why', idea by Oreo-ism.**

This just sucks. I wish I were able to be super happy for Uriah about getting Tris, and don't get me wrong, I _am _happy for him, just not as much as I could be. And it's all because I can't stand _her _moping about this. I mean, I knew that she liked Uriah, and I was pretty sure that he liked her too at some point. But then once initiation started he kind of just... lost interest in her like that. She didn't lose interest in him though. No, Marlene took everything to a whole new level of obsessive and it was like she couldn't see that loss of interest. I was really hoping that Uriah _finally _admitting who he liked, even though I didn't think it was Tris, would knock some sense into her.

But no.

Instead she's locked herself in her room, no doubt scheming something. And the few times I managed to get in she seemed so... I dunno... scary calm. So there's something going on and I can't help but hope it's against Tris.

Well, that's not entirely true. There's still that part of me that doesn't want Tris hurt because, as much as I hate to say it, she's somehow sneaked up on me and wormed her way into my small circle of friends. But stronger than that, is the overwhelming desire that something _will _hurt her, because it's her fault that Marlene has gotten like this. That she has stooped to scheming. That she has made the only person I will ever love, and made them obsessed over my only other friend.

Ever since Uriah started slowly losing interest, Marlene and I have grown apart somewhat. She's the only one I've told why I shaved my head. She's the one I always went to when being the tough kick-ass girl I am got too hard, when all I wanted to do was break down and cry. She was the one I talked to, but now I doubt she'd even remember that I got a tattoo last week.

I sigh and push my plate of neglected cake away. Somehow, and this is a true sign of depression, I have lost my appetite for cake. And it goes all the way when I look up to see Tris and Uriah sitting in the corner of the dining hall laughing and smooshing cake into the other's face.

"You know," His voice comes out of nowhere and makes me jump a bit. "Wasting Dauntless cake is, like, against the law. Or it should be." He says before sitting down at the seat across from me.

"What do you want Peter?" I sneer at him, turning away from the couple.

He puts on a face of shock and hurt and brings his hand up to his neck. "Lynn, that hurts. You don't remember asking for my help?"

I roll my eyes at him. "No, I remember, I just thought we were going to talk later and in a more... what's the word? ...Oh yeah! _Private_ place."

He just shrugs eyeing my forgotten cake slice hungrily. "Does it really matter?" He asks.

I shake my head before sighing and pushing the plate to him. "Just eat it." I tell him.

He nods before digging into the cake. I sit and watch Tris and Uri a bit longer. They're cleaning up all the cake now and they get up and leave a little bit after. "So you really like him?"

I turn to look at Peter who's also watching the happy, life-destroying couple. I shake my head. "No, my friend Marlene does and she has gotten really scary with her obsession thing and I just want it done with."

He nods like he understands. I doubt he does though. "How did you know?" He asks all of a sudden.

"Know what?"

"That I like her." He says still watching the annoying relationship-wrecking, friend-depressing couple walk out hand in hand.

"You were just kind of obvious to me. You watched her all the time, you mocked and teased her, I dunno, it just... kinda added up." I tell him.

He gives a small laugh. "And yet you didn't notice that Uriah liked her too? Or Four?"

"Well, Uriah's just kind of naturally like that. He's a nice guy and he's just kinda flirty. And Four... well I wasn't really paying him much attention.

He nods before he turns back to me. "Alright then. So we have to break them up. How?"

I think about it for a second. "You aren't going to let me hurt her, are you?"

He shakes his head. "Nope. Just like you won't let me hurt Uriah."

I nod. "Then... we make one of them think the other cheating like you said last night."

"I said that?" I nod. "Cool. Um, yeah alright. Who started the relationship?" He asks.

"Uriah."

He nods. "Alright good. That guys way too laidback for us to be able to make him think _Tris _is cheating on him well anyways. But since he started it, it'd be better for us to have Tris think he's cheating on her. Especially since she's so self-conscious."

I nod. I really didn't think Peter was this clever. "Sooo... what? Get some random girl to kiss him? I can't even get Marlene out of her apartment so she's out of the question."

He shrugs. "Why don't you do it?"

I give him an incredulous look. "Why?! Because Uri's practically my brother! I'm not gonna kiss him." I tell him crossing my arms.

"Then do it for Marlene." He says indifferently.

"Fine." I huff.

We discuss the rest of our plan for the next couple hours until finally, we have our plan set and I'm back in my room lying on my bed.

I have to kiss Uri. I shudder, just thinking about it. But it's for Marlene. I'd rather her be happy though. Her happiness comes first. And with these happy I thoughts I drift off to the nowhere land of sleep.

**A/N- Definitely not my fave chapter. But yeah. And as for the evil pair:**** they were LYNN AND PETER! A couple of you guessed Peter, but I don't think anyone guessed Lynn! :) Also, MY CHAPTERS ARE GETTING INCREASINGLY SMALLER! NOOO! I **_**will **_**fix this, don't you worry! Oh, and sorry of my Lynn/Marlene thing pissed anyone off but its there so it's done. But until my next update, LOVE YA, BYE-BYE!**


	13. Fear Girls Alone

**A/N- Alright, so I know the title isn't what I normally do, but I didn't know what else to do. This is Four's POV for all of you who wanted me to do it but this _is _rated T so don't be surprised by his potty-mouth. Also, the second story for my contest has been posted. Please check out 'Always' and tell me what you think, it's from ****imdifferentnotweird. Oh, and I forgot to say this last week, but to all my Canadian readers, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! **

I can't believe I let this happen. I can't believe that Tris, _my_ Tris, the best thing that ever happened to me is... is gone! And all because I was acting like a dick and ruined everything and then scared her and now... now I'd consider it a step forward if she just _looked _at me.

I sigh and stare up at my ceiling. What I wouldn't do for my Tris back. That won't happen with Uriah still in the way. But then how do I get him out of my way?

And then there's my problem with Will. I doubt he just randomly came to me asking about where the _cameras are. _I mean, come on. I was confused then, but when he asked me where Tris was, then it was obvious that she was really what he was looking for.

"Why did this have to happen?" I ask myself.

Just then someone knocks on the door. I get up and walk over to see Christina standing at the door. I lean against the doorframe and raise an eyebrow at her. I really doubt she came here just to stand there. She crosses her arms and marches right past me into my apartment. "Of _course _you can come into my apartment. Thanks for asking." I say sarcastically, closing the door and turning around to face her.

"Is everything seriously a joke to you?" She asks.

I laugh at that, which is really just proving her point. "Christina, you saw me during initiation. Do _you _think I take everything as a joke?" I ask her.

"Then why. Why the hell would you do that to Tris?" Christina asks me and now I can see how pissed she is.

I sigh and drag my hand through my hair. "It's complicated." I settle with.

"Well I have all the time in the world since Tris is off being actually _happy_ with Uriah." She says which makes me feel even worse. "A guy who doesn't freaking _assault her_!"

_That_ makes me snap. "I'm sorry, okay!? I already told Tris that, but she doesn't want to listen to me! So I'm sorry! Now could you be oh so kind as to _get the hell out of my apartment_!" I yell.

Her expression softens a little. Not much though, she's still pissed. And it looks like she has no intention of leaving anytime soon. I sigh again. "What would you do if someone was trying to take Will away from you?" I ask her going to sit down on one of my chairs. "What would you do if someone was slowly taking him away from you, and then you say the wrong thing at the wrong time and he hates you?"

She looks shocked for a second before slowly sitting down at the edge of my bed so she can still watch me. "I would do anything to get him back."

I nod. "That was exactly what was going through my mind when all this shit happened. I wasn't thinking straight and then Will came and Tris sprinted out of my apartment with him and... Everything fell apart."

"Really? Because I think everything fell apart when beat the crap out of Uriah." She says.

I laugh again. "You're probably right. But what I guess I meant was that everything just fell in place." She opens her mouth to say something, but I hold my hand up to stop her. "I know, I know. I'm a really confusing guy. But what I mean is that... I finally realized what I had done. I realized that _I'm _the reason Tris is gone. Not just because Uriah kissed her, but because of how I dealt with it. I maybe could still have her if I hadn't done what I did."

Christina seems shocked by how much I just told her. Actually, I'm pretty shocked by it too, I only ever opened up to Tris. "I'm not sure about that. After Uriah kissed her and a little before you beat him up, Tris came to talk to me and told me that she was really confused and that she didn't think she loved you."

I give her a small, sad, smile. "I figured." I tell her.

"But." She starts hesitantly. "Don't you... you want her to be happy, right?"

"More than anything." I say right away because, well, I do.

"Then... shouldn't you be okay with her being with Uriah if she's happy with him?" She asks.

I give a small laugh. "See, that's the hard part. How do you let go of the one person who lit up a world of misery and pain? Letting go... it's the hardest thing there is."

Again, I'm shocked by my confession. The only person I've ever told anything like this was Tris. And never once did I think I'd sit here talking to her best friend about it.

After a minute, she nods. "I can understand that. But then, you need someone to help you move on." She says.

"Well, I'm pretty sure a lot of the girl in Dauntless would be happy to help," I say sarcastically. "But for me, Tris was it. She was my one and only. And... I'm not sure I _want _to move on."

Christina frowns like I said something to upset her. "Well I'm pretty sure _not _moving on isn't very healthy _or_ helpful." She says.

"Why do you keep insisting on this Christina?" I ask her confused.

"Because I'm afraid you'll do something to try to ruin their relationship." She says.

She's biting the inside of her cheek and the statement sounded more like a question to me. "You were Candor. You can't lie." I tell her, narrowing my eyes at her and walking over to where she's sitting on the edge of my bed. "Tell the truth."

The truth, as it turns out, isn't something she's about to say. When I kneel down in front of her to get to eye-level, she kisses me full-force on the lips before jumping up and sprinting out of my apartment.

"What the hell?" I ask myself.

I lay back on my bed and stare at the ceiling. These have been some messed up few days. My eyes are drawn to the three words painted on my wall. 'Fear God Alone'.

I get up and go to my closet where I keep some black paint. I have no clue _why _I do; I guess I just thought if I ever needed it.

I take it and walk over to the words and stare at them. I take out the brush and I cross out 'God' and replace it with 'Girls'. They are _way _scarier then God, as well as confusing.

**A/N- So yeah. I seem to have some sort of addiction to making weird couples. But what did you guys think? I'm working on a short filler chapter since there can't be drama every. Single. Day. I did that in one of my stories and now I have writers block for it. Anyway, it should be up by Tuesday at the latest and please remember to check out 'Always'. LOVE YA, BYE-BYE!**


	14. The Week

**A/N- So here's the filler chapter. I wanted to try out this writing style so please tell me what you think. The pieces may be a bit confusing and for that I'm sorry; I did try to do all the people in the same order though!**

It's been 7 days since,

Uriah kissed me.

I got the girl of my dreams and beaten up by the guy of my nightmares.

I lost the best thing that ever happened to me.

Everything got so messed up for my best friend.

I realized that just because we made it through initiation, _doesn't _mean we're safe and drama free.

My two best friends changed drastically.

Uriah apparently made a move on Tris.

Tris stole my one true love.

It's been 6 days since,

Me and Uriah's first date.

I got out of the hospital and had the best day ever.

I tried to apologize.

Since I kissed Four.

Christina went to talk with Four.

I made a deal with the devil to help my love.

I agreed to help destroy a relationship.

I started plotting.

It's been five days since,

I felt like I would die of embarrassment.

I learned that Tris can't dance.

I agreed to meet up with Christina.

My first secret rendezvous with Four.

Christina started disappearing and acting very strange.

We started fine-tuning our plan

I realized how far Lynn wants to take this.

I started dealing with my plan.

It's been 4 days since,

Uriah decided to scare me and I almost hit him in the head with a knife.

I learned to never scare Tris when there are knives available.

I started avoiding Christina.

Will started looking at me funny.

I decided that something is _definitely _going on with Christina.

Our plan was set.

I realized how scary Lynn really is. Not that I'd ever tell anyone I think that.

I started getting the things I'd need to make Uri mine.

It's been 3 days since,

I started training to be an ambassador between factions.

I started training for my job and I'm stuck being taught by Eric.

I decided to tell Will about Christina.

I was taught the basics of training transfers.

Four told me what was going on with Christina.

I was able to get Marlene out of her room to start training to be a Dauntless-born initiate trainer.

I remembered that Uriah got the job I wanted which made me hate him even more.

I made a date to complete my plan.

It's been 2 days since,

Will came to me and told me about Christina and Four.

Tris got really upset about something she wouldn't tell me.

I taught Will about working in the control rooms.

Will started flat-out avoiding me.

I stopped talking to Christina so that I could think.

I started preparing myself for having to kiss Uriah.

I realized have no friends here now that Molly and Drew are gone.

I re-thought out my plan.

It's been 1 day since,

I went through my fear landscape again; I have the same fears except instead of being with Tobias I'm afraid of being with Uriah.

I realized I hadn't spent time with Lynn or Marlene in a while; I couldn't find Marlene and Lynn refused to talk to me.

I couldn't stop staring at the new words on my wall; girls make no sense, especially when it comes to relationships.

Will broke up with me; apparently he found out about me and Four.

I broke up with Christina and I kinda befriended Peter; he's a jerk but he can be kinda nice.

I had to avoid Uriah; we take the plan into action tomorrow and the idea of kissing him still sickens me.

I had a civil conversation with Will; he isn't all that bad a guy when we're not fighting.

I decided that in two days I would take my plan into action; it's then or never.

**A/N- What's Marlene's plan? What's going to happen with Peter and Lynn's? Are Peter and Will going to become friends? And who should Christina be with; Will, Four, Mystery Person or no one? Who will Will belong with? Well you'll just have to wait and read on for those answers. Please tell me what you thought, LOVE YA, BYE-BYE!**


	15. The Marsh

**A/N- Hey people! I want start off by saying sorry for the confusion that was chapter 14; I wanted to try that out since it was a filler, I'm not doing it for actual chapters. Also, for any of you who have read 'I Want To Know', chapter 31 is **_**finally **_**up. If you haven't read it, go check it out! Maybe... I don't think it's very good... Anyway, I'm done advertising my other stories for now, so enjoy the chapter!**

I wake up and smile. Today is yet another day I get to spend with my beautiful Tris. I'm not sure what it is about her, but when we're together I feel invincible. The worst that's happened is Marlene got upset, but I know that we can deal with it, we've been friends forever.

I know Tris has been upset with everything going on with Christina and Will and Four, but I'm hoping we can look past that today.

I pull on some jeans and throw on a black t-shirt before heading over to Tris' apartment. When I reach it I knock and only have to wait a moment before the door opens to reveal the happy face of my girlfriend.

Yesterday when Tris asked me what we were going to do I told her it was a surprise, so I'm pleasantly surprised to see her wearing one of her tight black tops, jeans and a pair of runners.

She smiles shyly at me. "I hope I don't look _too _bad, I decided to go without makeup since I can't seem to put it on right."

I laugh a bit and lean down to give her a quick peck on the lips. "You look great." I tell her before I grab her hand. "Now come on! We need to hurry!" I tell her pulling her along behind me.

"Where are we going again?" She asks laughing as she runs up beside me.

"I already told you; it's a surprise. We just have to hurry!"

She rolls her eyes at me but keeps pace with me as we reach the train tracks. Since we passed initiation and are now Dauntless members, we don't need permission to leave the compound.

I'm seriously happy I got Tris to hurry because we reach the tracks just as the train starts to pass. Tris raises an eyebrow at me but continues to run until we're safely aboard the train car.

"_Now_ are you going to tell me where we're going?" She asks _again_.

I roll my eyes at her. "I wish you'd stop asking that. I'll tell you where we're going when we get there."

"That hardly seems fair. I actually _do _like knowing where I'm being taken." She says to me smiling.

"Yeah, but _everybody _likes surprises!" I tell her grinning.

She laughs. "I don't."

"You _don't_!? What is _wrong _with you!?" I joke and she laughs again. "Well I guess that's a no on the surprise Birthday front..."

"Yeah, I'm not really into that kind of thing. And anyway, in Abnegation we didn't celebrate birthdays." She says.

"You didn't?" She shakes her head. "Well then. We have to celebrate yours then this year." I tell her.

"Please no. It's not worth it." She says.

I roll my eyes and laugh. "Once a Stiff always a Stiff." She laughs at that. It's pretty obvious no one thinks she's a Stiff anymore. "When _is _your birthday, anyway?" I ask her.

"December 16. But I'm serious Uriah, no birthday parties. Got it?" She says crossing her arms. She would look stern if it weren't for the fact that her lips keep trying to smile.

I decide to play along so I act all disappointed. "_Fine_, Ms. Prior. No birthday parties." I tell her and then Grin before adding, "This year."

She sighs and throws her arms up. "There is no winning with you!"

My grin gets wider. "Nope, because I _always_ win. Now come on, this is our stop." I stand up and reach my hand out which she takes and pulls herself up. "On the count of three we jump, okay?"

Tris nods and starts counting. "One... Two... THREE!" And we jump off the train, still holding hands. We land taking a few steps to regain our balance. Tris takes a second to look at our surroundings before she smiles.

We're at the marsh where we played capture the flag.

"I guess this _is _a good surprise." She says finally.

"Yes! I win again." I joke grinning down at her.

She laughs and looks around a bit more. "So since it's just us, I'm guessing we're not here to play capture the flag." She says.

"No, that's not why I brought you here. But I _do _know where they hide the extra guns and paintballs if you want to do that instead..." I tell her.

She rolls her eyes at me. "What did you have planned _originally_?"

I start to walk, pulling her along gently. "I came here earlier and brought a picnic basket."

"Then let's eat!" She says happily. "I planned on going to the dining hall to grab a muffin, but you got there before I could so I'm _starving_."

"Well then I guess I'm sorry." I tell her. "But at least I brought food!"

She laughs again. Man how I love that I make her laugh so much. "Yes, yes you did."

Together we walk to the pier where I left the basket and I take the blanket out and set it down.

We eat in a comfortable silence sitting at the edge of the marsh. Once we've both finished and packed the basket back up, we somehow end up with me lying on my back with Tris head on my stomach as I play around with her hair.

Tris is the first to break the silence. "You know when were playing capture the flag?" She asks, turning her head to look at me. I nod. "Well... you know how we started up the Ferris wheel?"

"When you climbed up and four saved you?" I ask. She looks startled by the fact that I know that much. I chuckle softly. "I was sitting on top of the carousel and I saw you and Four climbing it. Obviously, I had no clue it was you guys until I realized that you two were the only ones missing and when you two came back. Anyway, I saw you guys keep climbing and then you just fell. I watched Four start climbing down and I almost jumped off the damn thing before he turned on the Ferris wheel."

She blinks a couple of times before she responds. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I figured that if it needed to be said, you'd say it." I tell her while twirling a piece of hair around my finger.

"And if the Ferris wheel _didn't _work?" She asks.

I shake my head and chuckle a bit. "I jumped up so fast I nearly fell off and my plan was to run the hell over there and catch you. Not very realistic, but that was my plan." I tell her smiling.

"Being caught would've better then jumping to the ground trying to avoid being crushed." She says with a teasing smile.

"I bet." I laugh. She laughs with me and we revert back to our silence and I've decided to try to braid her hair. I watched my mother braid her own hair before, so how hard could it really be?

Really hard as it turns out. The strands of hair keep getting tangled and they just won't stay. I sigh in frustration and undo it _again _and she laughs. "What are you doing?"

"Trying and failing to braid your hair." I tell her honestly.

"Well it's nearly impossible for _me _to deal with my hair so I wouldn't expect _you_ to be able to." She says absentmindedly putting it back in place.

"You so sure about that?" I ask. She turns to look at me with her eyebrows raised. "Do you think _this_," I say gesturing to my hair. "Comes easy?" She just laughs and rolls her eyes at me. "Well, it's not you know. To get it perfect I'd have to jump off a damn train." I mumble making her laugh _again_.

"I think we should probably get going though." She says gesturing to her watch. "I have to go shopping."

"Oh, shopping." I say exaggeratedly as I stand and help Tris up after me. "Feel free to take _anyone _other than me to go with you."

She laughs and together we head back onto the train and head to the Dauntless Compound.

Once we reach the Pit I stop Tris and give her a quick kiss. "Have fun with that torture you girls call shopping."

"Will do." She says laughing before she walks away to the first shop.

I head on over to my apartment and am about to walk in when someone's yell distracts me. "Uri!"

I turn around to see Lynn come running up to me. "Oh, hey Lynn. What's up?"

"I wanted to say sorry for not talking to you recently, I've been busy with Marlene." She says when she's in front of me.

I fake a gasp. "The great Lynnn is _apologizing_!? It's the first sign of the apocalypse!" **(Hehe I say that all the time...) **She punches me in the shoulder but still smiles nonetheless. "It's all good though. I guess I've been pretty busy with Tris too." I tell her.

"Actually, yeah. How are you guys doing?" She asks me. "You're obviously not being hunted down by a blood-thirsty Four anymore. I hope." She adds.

"Nah, Four's got his own drama to deal with. But actually, it's going great with Tris. I've never been happier." I tell her honestly.

I see something flicker across her face quickly, but she covers it up too quickly for me to know for sure. Then her eyes flicker to my right quickly before she leans up, grabs my shirt and pulls me down into a kiss.

This is wrong. That's the first thing that crosses my mind and I'm sure she feels the same. This is _Lynn_. She's like a sister or something like that, and she definitely, _definitely,_ does _not_ like me like... like _this_! I'm frozen for a second. A _second_, before I push her away. A second too late I realize when I see a crying Tris run past me, a smug looking Peter leaning against the wall and a shocked Marlene standing in the middle of the hallway.

**A/N- Dun, Dun, DUUUN! So who's POV should I do next chapter? Peter's, Tris' or Marlene's? Also, MORE ADVERTISING! Would you guys mind checking out one of these two communities? 'The Other Couples of Divergent' and 'The One-shots of Divergent are two communities me and my friends made up :) LOVE YA, ESPECIALLY IF YOU CHECK THE COMMUNITIES OUT AND BYE-BYE!**


	16. The Comfort

**A/N- HUZZAH for an early chapter! Do you guys think we could hit 200 reviews before my next update?! I'd love you guys**_** so**_** much if we did! Haha this is in Peter's POV, so enjoy! It starts where Tris leaves to go shopping.**

Lynn and I's plan is going to happen. Now. Lynn said she saw Uriah and Tris leave early this morning so Lynn told me to wait and watch for them to come back and that's exactly what I did.

I stood just outside the clothing store just waiting for them to come.

"Stupid Lynn. I've been standing out here for the past half-hour." I mutter to myself.

Just then, Uriah and Tris come into view so I slink back into the shop and pretend to look at the racks of black clothes in front of me.

"Have fun with that torture you girls call shopping." I hear Uriah say. Tris laughs and says something back to him, but she's a lot quieter.

I glance over and see that Tris is heading over here first, and Uriah is walking back to his apartment. I pull out my phone and quickly text Lynn. _They're back & Uri is on his way_

I shove my phone back into my pocket and take a half step back so it's like I 'accidently' bump into Tris.

"Hey!" She says when I do. "Watch it!"

I turn around to see Tris looking rather pissed at me. "Oh! Hey, sorry Tris." I say rubbing my neck. "I didn't see you there."

"Oh. Hi Peter." She says to me with obvious disgust in her voice. It kinda hurts, but I know I deserve it.

"Hey, Tris?" She looks up at me with impatience. "Do you think we could talk?" She raises an eyebrow at me. "Please?"

"You'll probably end up trying to throw me over the chasm again." She says crossing her arms.

I wince. "Look, Tris. I am sorry for being such a jerk during initiation. Please, _please_, can we talk?"

She looks surprised by my apology, but she also looks like she's thinking about it. "Fine. But remember, just because Will seems to be okay with you now doesn't mean I will." She says after a minute.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. "Thank you. Can we walk and talk?"

She nods curtly, but doesn't relax her defensive position.

We walk in a tense silence until we pass the Pit. We get a few stares which makes me think that details of our... relationship aren't exactly a secret. Once we're out and on our way to the apartments I decide to break the silence. "Look, Tris, I am _so _sorry for how I acted during initiation."

"Of course you are. You said that already and I didn't believe you the first time and I don't believe you now."

"I know I've never given you a reason to actually believe me, but you have to understand, I _had_ to come first, I had to do anything." I give a humorless laugh. "Although it wasn't nearly enough."

"You're right, it wasn't. But then again, how the hell would you _have _to come first?" She asks. She's still hostel towards me but after everything that happened I wouldn't expect any less.

"Because," I start then stop. How the hell do I explain this without sounding totally stupid? "Because I can't just be a 'Nobody'." I tell her and she just gives me this look, so I continue. "Do you remember who the other Dauntless-born initiates that passed were?"

She hesitates for a second, clearly thinking about it. "Only Kelly, but I don't actually know what she ranked."

"Exactly. I wouldn't be able to be like that, with no one knowing who I am. Being first... that was the only way I could grantee I'd be known." I chuckle. "It turns out everyone knows me as the horrible douche that came third."

"Then why'd you do all that stuff to me and Edward?" She asks finally glancing up at me.

I blow out a sharp breath. "I've been told... that I have anger problems. Actually, I've been told that a lot since I grew up a Candor. Edward... he beat me and I just couldn't deal with it... it was Drew's idea to stab him though. And you... I-I don't know." I'm surprised that my voice cracks and so is Tris and she just stares at me wide-eyed. "Tris, I am so sorry for... for everything. I didn't know what I was doing then, but every time I teased and taunted you... I... I had to seem unattached. I didn't want Molly or Drew to... to know that I..."

"That you...?" She asks me looking at me confused.

I sigh and look down. I know I wanted to tell her, but it's still hard. Especially since she's so... Tris. "I didn't want them to know thatIlikeyou." I tell her in one big rush. I know she catches it though, since she stops where she is and I stop beside her. I refuse to look up, but I can feel her eyes burning holes in the side of my head. "I have for a while now, so I'm telling you I'm sorry." I tell her finally looking up.

She's staring at me like I have five heads, but I'm sure she thinks that would be more normal then me saying all this to her. She finally looks away and back to the hallway. "We... we should keep walking." She says finally.

I nod and together we round the corner just in time to see Lynn kiss Uriah. Tris stops where she is and just stares, eyes wide. Then she breaks and sprints past them down the hallway crying just as Uriah shoves Lynn off him.

I just lean against the wall and watch the scene in front of me unfold.

"Lynn! What the hell was that!?" Uriah screams at her. Lynn stays silent so he turns to me. "You! What the hell were you...?" He trails off and his gaze flicks from me to Lynn and back as he connects the dots. "You two... planned this. Lynn... wha-why!?"

I push off the wall and start walking in the direction Tris went. Uriah is probably madder at Lynn than me. Still, I catch what Lynn says back. Because, it's your happiness or my love's."

What any of them says after that, I don't know. I start jogging down the hallway to Tris' apartment and knock when I finally reach it.

"Go _away_ Uriah! I don't want to hear your damn excuses!" She shrieks trough the door.

"I'm not Uriah." I tell her. Everything is silent for a moment and then Tris opens the door.

I have never seen Tris cry. Not even when Al, Drew and I... attacked her. I've always thought she was too strong for that. But then again, even the strong need to cry every once in a while. "Wha-what are you doing here?" She asks. She sounds so... broken. It doesn't fit her.

"I followed you. I wanted to see if you needed anything." I tell her honestly.

She nods and opens the door wider, gesturing for me to come in. She sits down on the edge of the bed and I grab a chair and straddle it so I can look at her. "I... I can't believe it. The whole time he was just stringing m along to get Lynn..." She gives a humorless laugh. "I guess I understand Four better now."

"Tris, look, I am _so, _so sorry that this had to happen to you. But if you ever need anything, _anything_, you can always ask me." I tell her before I lean in and kiss her lips lightly. She doesn't fight me; she just kind of lets it happen. I give her one last look before I leave. I head back to my room thinking that this plan went so much better than I thought it would. I just wish there were away this could have worked out without Tris getting hurt.

**A/N- Dun, dun, duuun! So, there are two options for next chapter; Four's situation, or Marlene's. Tell me what you think. Also, I have a bet with my friend that I can't get 20 story/one-shots before December. HELP ME WIN! I just need 3 more ideas for one-shots! Until then, LOVE YA, BYE-BYE!**


	17. The Situations

**A/N- OMG! WE HIT 204 REVIEWS! Thanks to imdifferentnotweird for being the 200****th**** reviewer! So, because of a wonderful idea given to me by XxDarkDemonSlayerxX, this chapter has both POV's in them! The first half is Four's and the second is Marlene's and then I'll try to have chapter 18 up soon. **

Working with Will in the control room has become so damn awkward. But, then again, an air of... understanding has passed over us. This whole Christina thing... I have no freaking clue what the hell she's thinking. She's like... like a stalker or something. She's always there trying to talk to me or waiting for me at my apartment and I know Will has seen it more than once and he's just...All 'whatever' about it.

"What the hell is up with Christina?" Will asks out of nowhere.

"Trust me, if I knew I'd tell you." I tell him. "But what's up with you?"

He looks over at me and raises an eyebrow at me. "What do you mean?"

"I mean how are you dealing with this? I fricking hospitalized Uriah after he kissed Tris, and yet you just don't seem to care that Christina kissed me." I tell him. I've never particularly _liked _Will, but I can definitely relate to his situation.

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "First of all, I doubt I'd stand a chance with you in a fight." I chuckle a little at that. He wouldn't, but that's Erudite talk, not Dauntless. He rolls his eyes at me but continues. "And I believe in the quote, 'If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be.' So if Christina chooses to stalk you instead of being with me, there isn't much I can do about it."

I take a moment to really look at Will. I know that he transferred from Erudite, but I didn't expect him to be this... deep. I remember being so pissed at Uriah that I wasn't really capable of rational thinking. I got a sick satisfaction from beating the shit out of him. But Will isn't doing any of that. He's just going with it, seeing what Christina wants. _That's _love.

"Hey, do you think you could stop staring at me?" He says snapping me out of it.

I give him one last look before checking my watch. "I think we're done for the day." I tell him.

He nods and walks out of the control room. I quickly shut some of the less important monitors off before getting up and leaving too.

I walk back to my apartment, ready to face Christina like usual, but instead see the site of her and Will kissing. I half-smile to myself. At least _they_ can still be together.

**A/N- Hehe since most people seem to think I should stick with Christina/Will, I decided that they should have a happy ending. NOW ON TO MARLENE'S POV!**

I can't believe her. My best friend just decided to kiss the love of my life. For a moment, I was frozen with shock. Then I saw Tris run past crying, and I decided that that was a pretty good idea.

I turned and sprinted down the hallway back to my apartment. I'm not weak like Tris though. I did't cry; I refused to let the tears stinging my eyes fall.

And that's how I got here, lying on my bed thinking about my so-called 'friend'. She _knew_ I have a thing for Uri. She's the only person I've ever told. She _knew_ I was pissed at Tris for stealing _my _Uriah. But did that stop her from kissing him? No. It didn't.

Tomorrow was when I was going to commence my plan for getting rid of Tris, but now I have to delay it so that I can work Marlene into it somehow. That will be difficult. If I even need Tris to be a part of it anymore... If Lynn was with Uri now then I can leave Tris out of this...

No, I bet she'd end up getting in the way of me getting my Uriah back.

_Uriah._ He's been my friend since I can remember and I was so sure he liked me back. I just wanted to wait until after initiation to ask him out. I knew we'd both choose Dauntless and that we'd both make it through initiation, but I wanted to wait until we had free reign over what we did and where we could go.

But then, during initiation, it seemed like he didn't really care that much anymore. I guess that was because of Tris. And Lynn stared getting distant too... That was probably when she decided she liked him too!

"It's a freaking conspiracy. Everyone is against me." I whisper to myself before I drift off to sleep.

**A/N- Marlene gets a less happy ending than Will. I know it was short, but I just wanted you guys to see what was going on for those two. Next chapter, we'll be going back to the drama at hand though, and I'm thinking Uriah's POV. Anyone have any problems with that? Oh, and 'Im A Guest', since I'm not telling you anything else about me, I will tell you that I am in fact 12. LOVE YOU GUYS, BYE-BYE!**

**P.S. Thanks GottaLuv for giving me ideas to win my bet! I posted a new one-shot called 'I Am Brave' for any of you who want to check it out.**


	18. The Fight

**A/N- Told ya I'd update soon. So, as promised this chapter is in Uriah's POV, but first I quickly need to talk to any of you who have read the Hunger Games. Please go check out 'Open Range' by HungerG94. Him and I are going to be doing a collaboration for a story tied to that one soon-ish so it would be really helpful if you could go check it out. Now, onto the chapter!**

I can't believe this. I can't fricking believe this. My best friend teamed up with _him_ to breakup Tris and I. "You two... planned this. Lynn... wha-why!?" I yell.

I watch as Peter gets up and walks off in the direction that Tris went. _Tris. _"Because, it's your happiness or my love's." Lynn tells me quietly.

"What the hell does kissing me have to do with 'the happiness of your love'?" I ask her. I am so confused. Why would kissing me make the guy she loves happy? When she doesn't say anything else, I go on to my next question. "Fine. What the hell does Marlene have to do with anything then?"

At the mention of Marlene, Lynn's head shoots up and she gives me this weird look. "What about Marlene?"

I raise an eyebrow at her. "When you kissed me and probably _ended my freaking relationship_, Marlene was standing in the hallway and then she kinda disappeared." I say looking at the hallway where Marlene was standing not that long ago.

Lynn's eyes double in size and she whips around to stare down the hallway. "Wait. So when I kissed you, she... she was _standing there_!?" She asks franticly whirling back around to face me. I just nod slowly before Lynn turns, yet again, and sprints down the hallway like the world depended on it.

I just stand there for a second longer before _I_ start sprinting down the hallway Tris went down like the world depended on it. Well, maybe not the world, but definitely my love life.

I make it to Tris' room in record timing and knock on her door the moment I get there. There's a muffled sound on the other side of the door, and then Tris' voice comes out. "Who's there?"

She sounds like she's been crying. That's the first thing that I think of. "Tris. Please, let me in so that I can explain."

There's silence on the other side, and then the sound of a lock turning before the door opens Tris' fist slams into my jaw. "How could you!?" She yells at me.

I stumble back a little and bring my hand up to my jaw. That hurt. A lot. "That's why I wanted to come in; to explain. So if you let me-"

"It's a rhetorical question you idiot!" She screams at me. When she opened the door, it looked like she had been crying, but she wasn't. Now, there are fresh tears streaming down her face freely. "Everyone always says that, but really, who wants to hear your damn excuses!?"

I reach my hand out to try and wipe the tears off her face but she slaps my hand away before I can. "Tris..."

"I mean, I really thought you liked me." She continues like I never said anything. "I thought... I don't know what you made me think. That somehow someone would _actually like_ a stupid Stiff? I don't think I ever believed that until a week ago. And then I find out that, as it turns out, you were just using me to get to Lynn!" She's staring to sound a little hysterical now, and after every sentence her voice gets louder.

"Tris," I say trying to get her to listen to me. "I wasn't using you to get to Lynn, I-"

"No, of course not." She says rolling her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "If you weren't, then why the hell were you two _kissing_ Uriah!?"

"I keep trying to tell you!" I say desperately. She just looks at me with disgust before she starts tuning around. I quickly grab her waist and hug her tightly to my chest, her tears staining the front of my shirt.

"Let me _go_, Uriah!" She screams repeatedly at me while punching and kicking and trying anything to get me to let her go.

I don't though, I refuse to let my Tris go because if I do, she'll shut the door and be lost to me forever. "Do you want to know why Lynn and I were kissing? Because she just walked up to me and kissed me. I was frozen in shock for a second before I shoved her off and then you ran away." I tell her trying to get her to listen.

"Of _course_ that happened Uriah. Of course." She says thrashing about before she finally knees me in between the legs. I let out a sharp breath that sounds more like a squeal to me, before I drop to the ground and fall into the fetal position. _Damn_ that hurt! "Next time you try to cheat on your girlfriend and get caught, try thinking up a better excuse." Tris says before I feel something wet hit my cheek.

_Probably spit_. I think to myself. Trying to forget the pain between my legs, I roll into a sitting position and wipe the, yes, saliva off my cheek before looking up at Tris. "I hope Lynn ends up better with you than I did." She says, sobbing a little at the end before taking a step back and slamming the door between us.

I stare at it for a second longer. "She broke up with me." I mutter to myself before I realize what I just said. "She... She broke up with me." And with that, the pain in my heart outweighs all my other pain as I bolt up and to the door. I try to open it, but she's locked it, so instead I settle with banging on the door. "Tris. Tris! Open the door!" My yells go unanswered, but I keep them up for a good half hour before I realize I'm crying.

Sobbing is actually more accurate. I stand facing the closed door where on the other side is the girl of my dreams. She is so damn close, yet so far. I lean forward and press my forehead against the door since my knuckles and bleeding and in pain from banging the door so much. I think I may have broken something.

"Tris." I croak out, my _voice_ now also sore from all this. "Please. _Please_ just let me in. Please."

"Uriah?" I turn my head so that now my cheek is pressed against the door and I see Will and Christina come walking down the hallway. Only now do I remember that anyone could come here at any time and see this. And I don't give a damn.

"Hey." I hate how my voice cracks at the littlest things and how my hands are throbbing. But it's all worth it and more for Tris.

"What the hell happened?" Will asks coming up to me.

"Tris saw Lynn kiss me." I tell them. "I've been here for a good... forty-five minutes or so."

"You kissed Lynn!?" Christina yells.

"No, _she _kissed _me_. Big difference." I say. "But it doesn't really matter." I add.

Will seems to think about that for a second before he pats my shoulder. "Good luck man." He says before walking back to Christina.

"Will?" She asks looking at him incredulously.

He shrugs. "As much as I'd like to help you," He says to me. "You've got to handle this on your own. There isn't much I can do about this to help, so sorry, but good luck."

I nod to him and Christina before they head into Christina's apartment. I turn back to the door I've currently been yelling at and decide that Tris won't open it for me, so I'll just wait until she has to leave for something. So I sit with my back against the door for a while before I finally fall asleep sitting here.

**A/N- Sadness, I know! This was an awful chapter for me to write which is why it's so short. So, who's POV for next week? And please remember to check out HungerG94's story! Until next time, LOVE YA, BYE-BYE!**


	19. The Morning After

**A/N- I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING TWICE AS LONG AS PLANNED! I had minor writers block for this chapter since you guys wanted Peter's POV and I was **_**not **_**ready for that, and I'll tell you, Peter has a hard mind to break into. Other than that, there are some very mean words here so you've been warned. Also, I have **_**another **_**important A/N at the end of the chapter. Enjoy.**

I wake up early and head on to the dining hall. Lynn never did come back to talk to me after our plan, so I have absolutely no clue what to do with today. I guess I could go talk to Tris, but if I learned _anything_ from hearing about what happened between Christina and Four, if it's the _day after_, it's too soon. So, hopefully, Tris will hate Uriah and I'll have a chance with her. If she doesn't go straight back to Four...

I turn down the hallway and am about halfway to the dining hall when a voice stops me. "Peter!"

I turn around to have Tris, _the Tris_, kiss me full force. She has her arms around my neck and I automatically put my arms around her waist and kiss back. I can't believe this is happening; this is like a dream come true.

I pull back a bit to stare at her for a second. "Well hello to you too." I say to her. She blushes and looks down and I can't help but smile. "What was _that _for?"

She bites her lip before looking back up at me. "Yesterday you said that if I ever needed anything, I could talk to you. Well, what I need right now is to not be alone and I'm willing to give you a chance."

I can't help but beam at her. I'm seriously wondering if this is a dream. There is no way in hell that _Tris_ would kiss me and say she's willing to give me a chance. But here we are, standing in the middle of a hallway.

After a minute of me just staring at her, she speaks up. "I'm serious so you can stop staring at me now."

I feel myself blush, which is something I _never_ _do_, and I chuckle nervously. "Sorry. I just... I never thought this would ever actually happen."

She smiles shyly and tucks some of her hair behind her ear before I take her hand and continue on our way to the dining hall.

When we get there, Tris leads me to the table she usually sits at with Christina and Will. When we get close to the table, they both look up and go wide-eyed. Will's stare goes from me, to our hands and to Tris before he leans back with a weird expression on his face.

We sit down and Christina starts bombarding Tris with questions. "What the hell is this?"

"I decided to give Peter a chance."

"Why?"

"Because he was there for me when _no one else was._"

Christina looks sheepish after that, but she goes right back to the questions. "Yeah, sorry about that, I was out and didn't know all the shit was happening outside my door. What happened with Uriah?"

At the mention of Uriah, Tris' eyes harden. "I don't care."

"Tris, he was sobbing against your door and pounding away at it while you hid inside. Oh yeah, and he was still asleep there when I left." Christina says.

That's news to me. It's not like I wait and see who goes to Tris' door or anything, but I'd have thought she'd say something about that. Also, I kind of respect Uriah for doing that. He waited for Tris so long that he fell asleep. But no one will ever know that... Then I get a funny mental image of Uriah sleeping against the door with bloody knuckles and seeing the looks on everybody's face as they walk past.

She stares at Tris for a moment longer before turning to look at me. But her gaze isn't hateful or anything like I'd expect, just curious. "And what about you? When did _this happen_?"

I shrug. "It depends what _this _you're talking about. When we started dating? Like, twenty minutes ago." I tell her hoping she doesn't want to know when I started liking her.

She looks over at Tris after that and they seem to have a silent conversation before she turns to me. "When did you start liking her?"

I freeze. Anything but that. Especially with Tris right beside me. I take a deep breath and say quietly to her, "During our fight in stage one. You didn't give up even when I was beating the crap out of you."

I look down and feel the stares of both Tris and Christina on me before Will speaks up. "How... romantic."

I look up and shoot him a glare but he just smirks at me. I roll my eyes just as a _very _unwanted presence walks up to the table.

"What's this?" He drawls. "First you get Four, then I hear rumors about you and the newest Dauntless leader, and now the third ranked initiate? Wow Stiff, you've got game."

"Go away Eric." Christina says to him.

"I'll go away when I want to go away." He shoots back at her before turning back to Tris. "It's been what? Almost a month since initiation? And you're on your third boyfriend. Who knew a _Stiff_ could be such a slut?"

"Go _away_ Eric." Tris says glaring right at him.

He just sneers in response. "I don't take orders from a Stiff. Even if you _did_ rank first; _I'm _still in charge."

At that something in Tris snaps. I'm not sure whether it was the insults, or Eric's continued bitchy-ness even out of initiation, or if she just doesn't like him, but it's obvious Tris has had enough when she jumps to her feet and punches him straight in the jaw.

The near constant noise that is the dining room just _stops_ at that. Everyone goes silent and just watches the scene unfold.

"Look, I don't know why you seem to enjoy pissing people off, but you've become really good at it so congratulations. But I don't see what makes your life so goddamn awful that you have to take it out on everybody else. I don't give a crap that you're a Dauntless leader; you're still a coward to me." And with that, she storms off leaving a dumbstruck _and _pissed off Eric in her wake, which, if you didn't know, is a _very _volatile mix when it comes to him.

Will is the first one to break the silence as he stands up and looks at Eric. "True that." He says before walking out to follow Tris.

I have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing as Christina and I quickly walk out.

Neither of us says anything as we walk down the halls until we find where Tris and Will are leaning against a wall.

"Well _this _has been an interesting morning." I say as we walk up to them.

"Yes, yes it has been." Tris says coming up beside me and grabbing my hand.

"Yeah well I hope you two have a lovely day." Christina says with exaggerated niceness. She then points at Tris. "We aren't done talking yet though."

Tris rolls her eyes before she pulls me away and towards the Pit. "Now, we're going shopping." She tells me.

"Err, _why_?" I ask. "Couldn't you and Christina go instead? I hate shopping."

"Well, this is the shopping I missed out on yesterday." She says.

"I still don't see why I have to come."

She rolls her eyes and smiles. "Because I said so."

I sigh. "Well _that's _some sound logic right there."

We spend the rest of the day going from store to store before she finally decided she got enough clothes, and makeup to match the clothes... and shoes and jewelry... I think Christina was rubbing off a bit too much on her. But when she was finally done, we headed back to our apartments. Even with Eric's interruption, today has been one of the best days I've had here, and the only thing that could ruin my mood is Uriah. Lucky for me, I didn't see him all day.

**A/N- Okay, DONE! Was that okay? I'm thinking Tris' POV next time, but I want to know whether I should do this chapter in her POV, or the next day. Other than that, IT'S IMPORTANT A/N TIME!**

**So, if I were to do a Divergent SYOC, would any of you take part in it? My HG one was deleted, but that's because I had the stuff IN the story. I'm trying to think of things to do after this story is done. If enough of you choose to join, if I start it, I'll pm you the character sheet before I tell anyone else. **

**Well, that's all. LOVE YA, BYE-BYE!**


	20. The Lies

**A/N- So this early chapter is for the week I missed. I want to start off by saying that I **_**will **_**be doing an SYOC once this story is finished. Next, I have a message for ****Adisen Hamm who reviewed last chapter: You were assuming things. That was all Peter's POV, but since this chapter is in Tris' you'll get to know what she was thinking. Thanks for reviewing! Actually, thanks to ALL of you who ever review! ENJOY!**

"You still haven't explained why you're dating him!" Christina says exasperated.

"I told you, I decided to give him a chance." I tell her for the millionth time.

After I came back from shopping, I walked into my apartment to see Christina sitting on my bed waiting for me. That was almost an hour ago and she's still on the same question."Well the Tris I know wouldn't just forgive _Peter_ so easily, nor would she just _forget _Uriah."

I wince. Sometimes it really sucks having such a nosey best friend. "Just tell me the truth Tris. I'm not gonna judgeyou or anything." She says in a softer voice.

I sigh. "Okay, fine." I tell her and go back to earlier in the day.

"I woke up and tried to remember what Uriah and I were going to do that day but then I remembered what happened. I felt like breaking down but I decided that since _he_ cheated on _me_, I should just move on. So I got up and got dressed and was about to leave for breakfast when I saw Uriah sleeping against the wall next to my door. I couldn't- _can't_- believe he cheated on me with Lynn. I just knocked on your door hoping you were still there, but you weren't so I rushed down the hallway hoping to get away before he woke up and tried to talk to me. In my rush I saw Peter and I remembered what he told me yesterday about how sorry he was and that he actually liked me-"

"And you believed him?" She asks surprised.

I just glare at her before continuing. "- and how he kissed me after everything. So I decided that he deserved a chance and that I really just needed someone to be there for me." I finish.

Christina thinks this over for a minute before she decides something. "So... you're dating him just to get back at Uriah?"

I stare at her taken aback. "Wha- No!" I say. Why would she think _that_? Wait no, _how would she get that out of what I said_!? "I'm done with Uriah."

She shakes her head and gives me a sad smile. "I'm not too convinced of that Tris. But, you may surprise me and it tuns out you are. But I think you should figure that out soon. Even if he is Peter, he deserves better than that." And with that, she leaves.

For a long time after that, I just stare at the door thinking about what she said. First off, if I was really just using Peter to get to Uriah, I probably would've just gone back to Tobias. Actually, I'm not entirely sure why I _didn't _go back to him... I guess it was just that we lost our spark. Plus, everyone deserves a second chance, right? And why would I want to get back at Uriah? Well, actually no. I _would_, but why would I stoop so low as to date Peter to get him jealous? That's what he did with me and Lynn; I wouldn't do that to Peter, no matter how awful he was during initiation.

"Christina is just looking out for the wrong people." I mutter to myself before I let sleep take me.

I wake up in the morning to a pounding on the door.

I groan and roll over, looking at the clock on my bedside table. 8:00 a.m. I guess that's as good a time as any to wake up. I roll out of bed and walk over to the door. "What?" I ask rubbing my eyes. The moment I look up and see who it is I slam the door shut.

Or I try to. He shoves his foot in the door and yells "SHIT!" When I slam the door on it.

"Go away Uriah!" I yell at him, slamming the door again.

"No!" He says as he grabs the door and shoves it open. "Not until you let me talk to you." He says in a softer, almost pleading voice.

I cross my arms and say nothing, just stare at him. He looks awful. His eyes are rimmed with red and blue, like he was crying all night instead of sleeping. I can't help but feel a sick sense of accomplishment and a twinge of guilt. He made me cry myself to sleep the first night, but that doesn't mean I like that I did the same to him. Kinda.

"Please, Tris. It was a misunderstanding. Lynn and I were just talking and all of a sudden she just kissed me. I didn't do anything, and I didn't mean to hurt you. Please Tris! You have to believe me." He says this in such a way that it seems almost believable.

Almost.

Everything in me yearns to believe him. Everything except my mind. The stupid Erudite in me refuses to let me just go back to him. In fear of him breaking me again. And because it just doesn't add up. Why would Lynn just kiss him? Or maybe it's just my stubbornness. If he wants me back after going off with Lynn, he'll have to try better than this.

I wait a moment before I tell him, "It doesn't matter if I believe you or not, and the answer is not, but I'm happy and with Peter now."

The moment the last words pass through my lips, the change in him his instant. The almost nonexistent light in his eyes fades away completely, and his jaw drops, not in surprise, but in a deep sadness. His shoulders sag, his entire demeanor shrinks and a single tear streaks its way down his face.

"Tris."

That one whispered word is filled with such anguish and sadness that it's all I can do not to start crying on the spot. I never wanted this; I never wanted him hurt, I never wanted to _be _this hurt. To feel so broken and to think that this could have all been avoided had he never kissed me and Tobias and I were still together.

I shake my head and look him straight in the eye, as much as it kills me to do so. "I'm sorry Uri. I never wanted this; _any of this._ But it happened. And now we both need to move on with our lives. I'm with Peter now, and I'm sure Lynn will be great for you." And with that, I close my door and head to the dining hall.

"I won't!" I hear him call after me. Just his voice, he knows better that to come after me now. "There's no one but you Tris, there won't be anyone else."

I choke back a sob as I hear the last sentence. _I'm with Peter now._ I think to myself. _What he says doesn't matter anymore._ I think back to what Christina and I said last night.

"_So... you're dating him just to get back at Uriah?"_

"_Wha- No! I'm done with Uriah."_

"_I'm not too convinced of that Tris. But, you may be. But I think you should figure that out soon. Even if he is Peter, he deserves better than that."_

I tried to convince myself that I didn't miss Uriah, but seeing his face when I opened the door and after I told him about Peter, I'm not so sure it's true.

_No. _I scold myself. _You're with Peter now and he deserves his chance._ I look at my watch. 8:10. Ten minutes into the day and it's already interesting. I just hope spending the day with Peter isn't as heart shattering.

* * *

**LYNN'S POV**

After banging on her door for what seemed like forever, I was finally let in.

"What do you want?" Marlene asks me, arms crossed. She's always been the more emotional one out of her Uri and me, and that's obvious by her red rimmed eyes and splotchy cheeks.

I take a deep breath and start. "Look Mar, I am so sorry you had to see that. But please if you let me explain-"

"Explain what? That you were kissing the guy you _know _I've liked since we were kids? Thanks, but I already got that part." She says with venom lacing every word.

I wince but go on anyway. "I got Peter to help me try to break Tris and Uri up so that you could be with him. I had to kiss him for it to work though. But please believe me when I say it was just to break them up."

I mentally cross my fingers. It's make or break from here on out. She just stands there, but her eyebrows are drawn down and she's biting her lip. I've known her long enough to know that's her 'thinking face'.

All of a sudden her glare melts away and she flings herself at me in a death hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you and THANK YOU!" she yells as I hug her back. I laugh a bit and smile. I don't think she's mad anymore. "You are the best friend EVER!"

I have to hold back my wince at that. Friend zoned since day one. But I guess that's better than her hating me.

She sighs and pulls back. "Thank you so much Lynn."

"No problem Mar." I say smiling. "I should probably go though."

"Oh, okay. See you later?" She asks. I nod and turn back for the door and reach for the knob.

"This is great. Now she doesn't have to be a part of the plan..." I hear her mutter as I open the door.

I frown and look back over my shoulder. "What was that?"

She looks back at me wearing an innocent face. "What was what?"

I shake my head and smile. "Nothing. I thought I heard you say something. See ya."

She smiles back and waves before I close the door between us. I let out a relieved sigh. I guess the plan went as it was supposed to anyway.

**A/N- So, how was it? I have some good news! I ACTUALLY KNOW WHAT I'M DOING AND WHERE THIS IS GOING FOR THE FIRST TIME IN THIS ENTIRE STORY! And because of that, next chapter will be in Tris' POV again, AND, I should have it finished faster than usual! So remember, review, review, review! LOVE YA, BYE-BYE!**


	21. The News

**A/N- Okay, so I have good news and bad news. The good news is you get to see Marlene's plan in this chapter! Kinda... if you don't get it you'll understand better next chapter. The bad news, this story is almost over. I know, I'm an awful person but it has to happen. BUT! It's not over yet, so ENJOY!**

The week passed in a blur of hanging out with Peter, constant questions from Christina, and weird looks overall. I talked to Tobias at one point and I think we reached a sort of neutral ground where he still misses me, but he's happy that I've moved on and am happy. Because I _am_ happy. The Peter I'm with now is so different from the Peter from initiation. That Peter mocked me constantly and was just one big jerk. This Peter is really nice and complements me.

However, I've found myself looking out for the smiling face that is Uriah more than once over the week and every time I've come up empty, even during breakfast and dinner, he's nowhere to be found. I keep telling myself it's just because I want us to be friends and _that's_ why I feel a spark of disappointment every time I don't find him.

"I still say that you don't need a tattoo to be Dauntless." Will says stubbornly. The entire time we've been here Peter and Christina have been trying to get Will to go get a tattoo of something. Uriah hasn't popped up either.

"A tattoo doesn't _make_ you Dauntless; it just makes you feel like you belong here." Peter argues. I didn't know he had a tattoo.

"Well, I _already _feel like I belong so I'd really only be feeling the pain." He says and I roll my eyes. Compared to Stage One it's not that bad.

"Oh, so you're afraid of pain?" Christina ventures before she punches him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He says rubbing his shoulder.

"For being a wimp. I thought I'd toughen you up a bit." She says smugly.

"Oh, _I'm _the wimp? _I_ beat _you _in our fight so if I'm the wimp what does that make _you_?" Will asks.

Christina narrows her eyes and is about to respond when I cut her off. "Fine. If you don't like the pain, we could always give you one in your sleep..."

He turns away from Christina and sighs exasperatedly. "What is it with you people? Why can't you leave my ink-free skin that way?"

I roll my eyes as Peter and Christina keep trying to persuade him to get a tattoo and I do a quick scan of the dining hall. Nope. Nothing. Where is he?

I turn back to my half eaten hamburger and decide I'm not going to eat the rest of it. I pick the tray up and stand up getting everyone at the table's attention.

"Tris?" Peter asks. "Everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just kinda tired." And that at least isn't a lie so Christina can't try to interrogate me about it. "I think I'm just gonna turn in for the night."

Will and Christina nod and Peter stands up with me. "I'll walk you back." He says with what looks like a pained smile.

I nod and smile back before I throw my leftovers in the garbage. Together, Peter and I leave the dining hall and head to my apartment.

We make it to the chasm before he stops me. "I know you miss him." The raging water makes it almost impossible for me to hear him and he isn't shouting or anything. But I still hear it.

"What? What do you mean?" I ask him confused. I _think _he's talking about Uriah, but I don't understand.

"Every day, when you look around the dining hall, you're looking for him aren't you?" He says and unconsciously I nod. He nods back with a sad smile on his face. "When you saw him and Lynn kissing, we planned that. Me and Lynn." He says and I'm stunned into silence so I stand there and listen to him explain the things Uriah was trying to tell me himself. "We both wanted you two to break up for our own reasons; I liked you and wanted to have a chance, and Lynn was doing it or someone else. I was supposed to bring you there just in time for the kiss. Tris, I'm so sorry."

Only when he finishes do I realize I'm crying. Peter's face is down and he looks almost regretful. I can't believe I let this lying son of a bitch into my life! "You... you guys..." I trail off since I just can't say the words.

Peter looks up from his shoes and looks at me. He's truly sorry. I can see that. But I haven't had a very good forgiving streak lately. So I slap him. As hard as I can. He takes a step back but when he looks back up there's no surprise. "I'm sorry."

As he says those last two words I shake my head before spinning on my heels to go find Uriah.

The first place I check is his apartment but no amount of banging gets him to open the door. So, I try to open it and see if I get lucky. I do, because it's unlocked but when I walk in he's not here. I frown and try to think of where he might go but I come up blank. So, I leave his room and start walking down the hallway in the direction of the Pit.

On the way, I see a familiar guy who may be able to help me. "Zeke!" I call as I start running towards him. He turns and looks relatively surprised when he sees me. When I reach him, he doesn't say anything, just raises his eyebrow at me. "Do you know where your brother is?" I ask him hoping he knows the answer.

"No, I haven't seen him in like a week. Why?" He asks and my heart drops into my shoes.

"I... I can't find him anywhere. I haven't seen him in a week either." I tell him, the tears threatening to make a reappearance.

He frowns. "I thought you'd know since you guys are dating and all."

I shake my head. "We... we kinda broke up last week. But that's why I need to talk to him. Do you know where he might be?"

He seems to think about that for a second before he nods slowly. "I think I may know where he is. I'll go look okay?"

I nod. "Thank you."

He just smiles and nods before he jogs off in the direction of the Pit.

I decide that I may as well just go get some sleep since this whole week has really been wearing me down. I trudge down the hallway until I see yet another familiar face. She sees me too, I realize, when she jogs over to me and gives me a hug.

"He Tris! I haven't seen you in like forever!" Marlene says happily.

"Yeah, it has been awhile hasn't it?" I say hugging her back before I carefully extract myself from her grip. "I'm sorry; I haven't been able to find you." I tell her.

"Well, that was the point." She says before laughing. Together we start walking to my apartment. "I never did congratulate you on ranking first did I?"

I laugh. "You didn't, but you really don't have to."

She rolls her eyes. "It's a big deal Tris." She says as we reach my apartment. "So I guess I'll see you around then?"

I nod and smile at her as I open my door. "Definitely. We should really talk more." She smiles, but doesn't leave outside my door so I just wave and close the door.

I walk over to my closet and throw on some pajamas before I lie down in my bed. _I really hope Zeke finds Uriah. I need to apologize. _Those are my last thoughts as I slip into oblivion.

I wake up some time later to a blistering heat and smoke everywhere.

**A/N- So how was it? I know Marlene's plan is really drastic, but remember; she's like, crazy obsessive so yeah. IMPORTANT NEWS TIME: For my SYOC, I might not do it now. I was asked to do a couple things and I want your guys' opinion. There's a poll on my page where I'd like you to vote.**

**A) I could do the SYOC**

**B) I could do a sequel to "I Want to Know"**

**C) I could do Divergent from Fours POV**

**D) I could stick to one-shots**

**That's it for now so please vote and LOVE YA, BYE-BYE!**


	22. The Fire

**A/N- Alright, it's nice to see you all again! Figuratively of course, but still! I have this chapter and then another, before this story gets finished. I may put a short epilogue, but we shall see where that idea goes. This chapter is Uriah's POV. HE ISN'T DEAD! YAY!**

Ever since Tris told me that she was with Peter, I've felt completely broken. I meant what I said about there not being anyone but her, but I guess if she's happy that's okay with me. But that's also my problem. Yeah, the Dauntless compound is big, but I'm a Dauntless leader-in-training, and Tris is an ambassador between factions; those jobs are pretty close together. And there's always the risk of just bumping into her somewhere, like the dining hall, and the idea of seeing her happy with Peter makes me physically sick.

I can understand her though. I remember what it felt like to see her and Four kissing, and we weren't even dating then. But I tried. I tried to make her understand what happened, but it was all in vain.

So, for the past week, I've been camping out here at the marsh. When I was a kid, I used to come here all the time to think. Or sneak out, depending on if Zeke and I were at war again. It's always been calming to me and it now it also reminds me Tris. This was where we had our last date. This was the last place I felt truly happy. I've never been out here this long though.

At the moment, I'm lying on top of the old carousel and staring at the Ferris wheel. It's only been a couple months since I saw Four and Tris climb that, hasn't it? And maybe another month or two before that since I fell for Tris.

"Uriah!" I hear someone yell and I instantly roll over so that I'm at the edge of the carousel and can see the intruder. "Uriah! Where the hell are you?!"

I groan as he comes into view. "What do you want Zeke?"

He sees me and makes his way over here and then climbs up to sit in front of me. "Dude, you've been here all week?" He asks raising an eyebrow. I just shrug. I'm not really in the mood to talk to him, or anyone really. "Okay, well, why didn't you tell me you and Tris broke up?" He asks. Again, I shrug. I didn't really think that he'd care. "You know, eventually, you're going to have to say something." Another shrug from me and he sighs, exasperated already. "Okay. Fine. Why did you guys break up?" I just stare at him. I want him to just go away. "Ugh! Seriously Uriah, just fricking tell me!"

"Lynn kissed me and Tris saw and thought I was cheating on her." I tell him quietly. My voice is hoarse and scratchy from not being used all week.

Zeke nods. "Okay. See? How hard was that? We're already making progress. She asked me where you were you know." I just raise an eyebrow at him. I really doubt it. "She didn't go into details, but she said it was about you two breaking up and she was crying."

I sigh. "So? What do you expect me to do?"

He just gapes at me for a minute before he punches me in the jaw. "What the hell was that for!?" I yell at him holding my aching jaw.

"What should you do? I suggest you go the hell over there and see what she wants." He says staring at me. "At least that's what I'd _expect _you to do. Not because you're a perfect gentleman or any of that crap, but because I'm fairly certain you love her."

I look down at the ground. "I do." I whisper. "I never had the guts to tell her because I was afraid that she wouldn't feel the same way and then all this happened and she wouldn't believe me." I'm not entirely sure _why _I'm telling Zeke, but it kinda feels good to tell _someone_.

"Then I suggest you get the hell over there and tell her that. Oh, and maybe you should see what she wants too." He says.

I look over at him and just stare for what seems like forever, but is probably only seconds before I start climbing down. When I finally jump down, I start running back in the direction of the train.

I don't have to wait long before one comes and I jump on. In fact, it takes longer to get back to the compound, which is a huge pain in the ass.

When I _finally _make it back to the compound, I walk I walk overto Tris' apartment.

What does she want to talk to me about? Zeke said it had something to do with us breaking up, so does that mean she wants to get back together? I smile at the thought until my own head brings those ideas crashing down. She's happy with Peter now, so why would she want us to get back together? She wouldn't, period. So then what the hell does she want to talk about?

Thoughts like these plague my mind as I turn another corner on my way to her door. There's another hallway before it, but once I turn the corner, it starts smelling like something is on fire. I pull the collar of my shirt up over my nose and start running in the direction of the fire. I turn down Tris' hallway and I immediately see where the fire is.

Tris' apartment.

I rush over, not seeing the person just in front of it until she pushes me out of the way. Not expecting it, I fall onto the floor and look up to see Marlene standing in front of me blocking my way to Tris' room. I then see the gasoline in her hand and the matchbook in the other.

"Marlene," I say, my voice muffled by my shirt. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"I'm getting Tris out of the way so that we can be together. She says simply.

The heat, even from over here, is intense. I just hope Tris made it out. _Of course she didn't you idiot!_ _Marlene is blocking the entrance and obviously wants her in there. You just don't want to admit that your lifelong friend would do this!_ Screams the rational part of my brain. But its right, I don't want to believe it. Marlene wouldn't do this. She wouldn't.

"Why?" I choke out, the fumes already getting to me.

"Because, you belong with me, not her!" She yells. There's a desperate quality to her voice. I stand up and face her. "You're all googly-eyed over her and it's not fair! I knew you first! I _liked _you first! And _she _was in the way, so I dealt with it!"

Her saying this crushes all of my hopes that she didn't do this. She did. Because she wanted me. Oh God, Tris might die because of me. "So you're solution is to _kill_ her!?" I shout.

She crosses her arms. "It's the only way Uri. And as much as I love you, I can't let you save her."

She takes on a defensive fighting stance and I just stare at her before I narrow my eyes and try to dart passed her. She reacts quickly and punches me in the chest hard enough for me to take a step back. I may have come first in stage one, and Marlene only came fourth, but I don't want to hurt her. And she's fast. I try to rush past her again, only for her to kick me in the shin.

"I can't let you save her Uri." She says again as I stand up with a slight limp.

I'm about to try to rush past her again, but then I hear a heart shattering, ear splitting scream. Coming from the apartment. Coming from Tris. Oh God. I turn back to Marlene and she has this sick grin on her face, like she actually _enjoyed_ that sound and I snap. This time, instead of trying to rushing _around _her, I rush _at _her and punch her in the face with all my might. I hear, and _feel_, a sickening _crunch_ as my fist makes contact with her nose, but I don't think twice about it. She crumples to the ground and I drag her just out of the way so that so she doesn't get burnt before I turn back to the door.

"HELP!" Tris screams again and again as I bash into the door, successfully breaking its hinges. The fire is so much worse in here. There is smoke everywhere and there's so much of it, I'm having trouble seeing. And then there's the heat. It's blistering, and I feel like I'm going to melt. I'm kinda glad I was sweating a bit before I got here now; it provides some protection from not only the smoke, but also the heat.

"TRIS!" I yell, trying to find her in the smoke. It almost reminds me of how Zeke and I used to play Marco-Polo when we were younger. Except that was for fun; not life or death. "TRIS!"

"I'M OVER HERE!" I hear her shout.

I half run half stumble in the direction that her voice came from until I reach the bathroom. The door is shut, but I open it quickly, not wanting my hand to stay on the burning metal for too long. The fan is on, circulating some air, but nowhere near enough. At least it kept most of the smoke out.

"Uri?" I hear Tris croak. I whirl around to see her lying in the corner and it takes me a second to realize why. Her leg is badly burned, at _least _a second degree from what my mom taught me.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm gonna get you out of here, okay?" I tell her coming over to her. "Arms around my neck." She does what I say, and I carry her bridal style out of the bathroom and I hurry out of the apartment.

Once we're out, I don't think twice about busting down Christina's door and bringing Tris in there. I lay her down on the bed and pull out my phone to call Christina. After the second ring she picks up. "Hello?"

"Christina, hurry the hell over to your apartment." I tell her quickly. "Marlene started a fire in Tris' and her leg is badly burned. I knocked down your door because I had to and I need you to get over here and bring a doctor, okay?"

"OHMYGOD! I'll be there ASAP okay?" And then she hangs up.

I turn back to Tris. She looks awful, but she's starting at me like she's... sad about something. "Christina will be here with a doctor soon, okay?" I tell her.

"Uri, I'm sorry." She croaks out, tears streaming down her face. "You could've gotten seriously hurt because of me."

"Tris its fi-" I start but get cut off.

"It's not fine! You could have _died!_" She says, crying harder now.

"And you could've if I didn't. But I'm fine, and a doctor is coming. Okay Tris?" I tell her in the best soothing voice I can muster while smoothing out her hair.

She sniffles a bit before she tells me, "Peter told me about his and Lynn's plan." I stare down at her just watching her. "I'm sorry Uri. I'm so sorry." She sobs.

"It's okay, Tris. It's okay." I tell her.

"No, it isn't." She says, her eyelids lowering.

"Tris, I need you to stay awake and stay with me, okay?" I tell her panicked that if she falls asleep she might not wake up again.

"I love you Uri." She whispers before she lets sleep take her.

"Tris, wake up. Please wake up, Tris!" I say. I see her chest moving, so she's at least breathing, but I need her awake, even just so that I don't feel alone. "Please Tris." I can feel the tears on my cheeks, but I don't care. "I love you too."

"We're here!" Christina shouts out of breath with a doctor in tow.

"I need you to please leave." She says to me. I nod numbly and get up to follow Christina to the dining hall.

"She'll be okay." She says like she's trying to convince herself more than me. "She's Tris, she'll be okay."

I just nod praying that she's right as we sit at an empty table waiting for the news.

**A/N- So that was dramatic, wasn't it? Don't worry, I'll try to make the next chapter lighter. And do you want Uriah's or Tris' POV? As for the story poll, you can still vote until this story is over, and then I'll start on whichever is the winner. I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU, BYE-BYE **


	23. The End

**A/N- So. This is it. Since my endings are always horrible and whenever I try to do an epilogue, I fail (which is why I haven't put up the epilogue for I Want to Know yet), this is my final chapter. So here goes nothing. Uriah's POV.**

Christina and I sat at that table in a solemn silence for another two hours after going to tell Eric about the fire before the doctor finally came back.

When she walks up to the table, I instantly straighten, searching her eyes for anything that could tell me something about Tris. I am met with an emotionless mask.

"Well?" Christina asks apprehensively. "How is she? Is she okay? Did she make it? Will she-"

The doctor puts her hand up to stop Christina's onslaught of questions. "She will be okay, but I don't think that she should be walking around too much. She can get up to get dressed and such, but she shouldn't be walking around the compound anytime soon. She had burns all around, especially on her hands, but the only serious one was on her leg which was luckily only a second degree one. She was smart enough to go into the bathroom and turn the fan on, so her lungs and throat aren't too bad; her throat will probably be soar but that's about it. Someone should be watching her for a while, just to make sure everything is okay and to make sure she takes the pain killers I've prescribed to her when she needs them." She tells us assessing her clipboard. She seems to do a double check on it before lowering it and looking back to us. "On a separate note, she will obviously need a new apartment and for the time being a place to stay. She can stay in the hospital if need be, or-"

"She can stay with me." I say immediately. For the past week I've been hiding out in an abandoned marsh; I miss my girlfriend. At least I _think_ she's my girlfriend now...

The doctor just smiles a little at me; it's the first time she's shown us any emotion. "I'll have a wheelchair sent down to the room she's in for you to take to your room."

Christina and I both thank her and she just nods before leaving to go get the wheelchair. So together, Christina and I head back to her room to check up on Tris before I take her to my place.

We walk there in silence, but the moment we reach the apartment (and the door that's been fixed), and walk in to see Tris awake and alive, Christina just loses it. "OHMYGOD TRIS! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!" She screams flinging herself at Tris and hugging her tight. "I was so, so, so, so, _so,_ worried!"

I lean against the doorframe, just watching as Tris hugs Christina back. Even from here I can hear Christina's crying into Tris' shoulder. Tris catches my eye over Christina's shaking shoulder and I give her a small smile before I mouth "Later" to her and walk out, closing the door softly behind me.

Tris is alright. She's going to be fine. I almost break down and start crying, just like Christina. All I wanted to do when I walked through that door was run up to her and kiss her and cry and promise her everything was going to be fine. But then I decided I should let the girls have their time, especially since Tris will be staying with me for awhile.

"Excuse me." A young man with green hair and three nose piercings says coming up to me with a wheelchair. "Dr. Connors told me to bring this wheelchair here. Can you take care of it?"

I nod and take the wheelchair from him before going back into the room. Christina seems to be done crying for now and is sitting at the foot of the bed. When Tris sees me she smiles and then her eyes fall on the chair and she raises an eyebrow skeptically. "I'm not riding that."

"You don't have much of a choice." I tell her still smiling. "Remember? I always win." She laughs softly and shakes her head at me. "Did Christina tell you that you're staying with me?"

She nods. "She did. Are we leaving now then?"

"If you're okay with that." I say with a shrug.

She nods and turns to Christina. "I'll see you later then."

"'Kay. Take care babe." Christina says giving her one last hug as I wheel the chair over to Tris.

"Arms around my neck." I tell her as I carefully carry her out of the bed and put her in the chair. "See ya later Christina." I say waving at her before I push Tris out of the apartment and towards mine.

We get a couple looks from the people walking past, but no one stops us or says anything. "I'm going to have to go shopping for some new clothes soon." She says when we're about half way there.

I groan. "And I guess you need me to come along then, right?"

"Yep." She says smiling up at me. I groan again.

"Fine." I sigh overdramatically. "I guess letting you stay with me just isn't enough."

She just rolls her eyes at me. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it." I tell her.

When we finally make it to my apartment, I unlock the door and push Tris in. "Welcome to your new home for the next little while. You can take the bed and I'll take the couch."

She looks up at me skeptically. "Couch?"

I just grin. "Zeke has connections."

At her request, I help her onto my bed and I straddle a chair so that I can look at her. "So how much do you remember?" I ask her.

She cocks her head to the side and thinks about it for a moment. "I went to sleep and when I woke up there was a fire. Do you know who started it?"

"Marlene did." I whisper.

She looks surprised but nods anyway and continues. "I tried to get out, but the door was locked and the handle was burning so hot I couldn't open it. I decided to try and knock it down when something, I think a burning lamp, landed on my leg and pinned me to the ground as well as burned my leg. That was the first time I screamed. When I finally managed to get it off, I crawled into the bathroom and turned the fan on to get some air in and when I felt I could I started screaming. Then you came in and saved me. I remember telling you I was sorry an then..." She trails off for a moment, looking away.

I catch her chin and bring it back so that she's looking at me again. Six inches. That's how far apart we are. "Then...?"

She takes a deep breath and stares into my eyes. "Then I told you I loved you before I passed out."

"Did you mean it?" My voice is a hoarse whisper. Three inches.

She just nods and I grin so wide it actually hurts. "Well you must've been asleep when I said it, but I love you too." I whisper to her.

She smiles before closing the last remaining distance between us and kissing me hard. We only pull apart when a knock on the door startles us back into reality. I get up and walk over to the door and open it. I'm surprised to see Will and Peter standing there with more than a few bags between them.

"Hey." Will says. "Christina told us what happened so we went out and got some clothes for Tris." He says pushing a couple bags into my hands.

I smile at him and take them. "Thanks." is all I can think to say.

Will nods. "Tell her that if she needs anything she knows where I live." He says before walking away, leaving me and Peter standing there awkwardly.

"Well... thanks." I say trying to make it a bit less awkward.

He just nods. We stand there a bit longer before he breaks the silence. "Just... make sure she's happy."

His words surprise me, so all I can do is nod before he disappears down the hallway. I just stand there a minute longer before I grab all the bags and awkwardly waddle back into the room.

"Who was that?" Tris asks without looking at me.

"Will and Peter." I tell her and when I say Peter her eyes snap to me. I pull the bags up for her to see. "They heard about what happened and went shopping for you. Oh, and Will says that if you need anything, you know where he lives."

She smiles when she sees all the bags in my hand. "Well that was nice of them. And now you don't need to go shopping with me anymore."

"Score!" I say pumping my arm up. "Another win for me!" She just smiles and shakes her head at me. "Anyway, it's getting late so you should be getting to sleep." I tell her as she yawns. Her eyes are drooping so she just nods. I turn the light off and walk over to gently kiss her lips. "Good night." I head on over to my couch and I'm about to lie down when Tris' voice stops me.

"Uriah?" I look over at er to see her blue-grey eyes staring at me. "Can you sleep with me?" She asks almost timidly. I just stare at her for a second before I walk over and slide in next to her. "Thank you." She whispers.

We move ourselves into a comfortable position where Tris is using my arm as her pillow and my other arm is holding her waist like I'm afraid she'll slip away. We stay like this for a while, her steady breath is warm against my chest and I can feel her heartbeat between us. "Uriah?" She asks again, her voice the quietest whisper.

"Hmmm?" I answer her, nuzzling her neck.

"Thank you. For everything." She says hugging me tight.

I hug her back before I whisper in her ear. "Do you know what the only thing that makes me happier I chose Dauntless than the fact that I met you?" She shakes her head, her hair tickling my neck. "The fact that because I'm Dauntless, I was brave enough to kiss you and all of this happened."

She sighs. "That's mine too."

**A/N- Well, the end. I hope you all enjoyed my story and even if you didn't, thanks for reading. God, I have so many people to thank. THANK YOU to all of you who decided to favourite or follow this story, and to all you guests who continued to check back and wait for me to update. THANK YOU, THANK YOU AND THANK YOU to all of you who reviewed, even if it was to say you didn't like something. I would've been happy with 1 review, but nope, you guys gave me 275 and that's not even counting for this chapter. I love you all so much. **

**Special thanks to: WilliamsTori; for reviewing every single chapter. XxDarkDemonSlayerxX; for again, continuously reviewing and giving me so much support. labelma; for reading this even though you hate the idea. DauntlessTheBrave; for always reviewing and having such confidence in my writing skills. imdifferentnotweird; for having such fangirl-ish and entertaining reviews every chapter. DivergentDanceFreak; for always reviewing and helping with my mistakes. And finally, TobaisLover4Ever; for not only giving me so much support, but more importantly for giving me the idea for this story. Now, obviously, I didn't say every single person who reviewed, and I love all of you even if your name isn't here, but these guys are extra special.**

**As for the poll. It was so close, but the winner is Four's POV. Keep a lookout for it if you're interested! ****I really hope you all liked this story, and I hope you like me! If you like my writing, follow me and then you can see whenever I upload a new story. That's all so as always, I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH IT HURTS! EVEN IF YOU HATED THIS! BYE-BYE, BUT I HOPE ITS NOT FOREVER! **


	24. The Epilogue

**A/N- Hehe... so my friend was pestering me to do an epilogue anyway, and after awhile I finally gave in. It also gives me a chance to tell you guys stuff since I doubt you stalk my profile. Anyway, it's 10 years later in Uriah's POV. ENJOY!**

I sit hiding in a tree, the leaves hiding me from the people below while I watch them running around like lost children. I laugh quietly. Ten years ago that was me.

Over these last ten years, I've learned just how much of a virtue patience is. Mainly from having to go shopping with Tris. I've been sitting here, cramping up for God knows how long waiting for someone to pass by.

Suddenly, there's a loud yell and a group of kids run across the open plane. I adjust the gun on my shoulder and shoot repeatedly; hitting almost all of them with a ball of bright pink paint. One girl with streaks in her hair the same colour as the paint shrieks and throws her gun on the ground and stomps away. I smirk.

Just then, I feel a thump on my back and I nearly fall out of my tree since i wasn't holding on, going so far as to tumble forward, dropping my gun and having to grab on to a branch to stop myself from hitting the ground.

From below me, I hear someone laughing. "Ha!" She yells up at me. "I guess you don't _always_ win Uri!"

I grin at the familiar voice and jump the rest of the way down. Tris leans against the tree she just shot me out of with a grin on her face and her gun slung over her shoulder.

"Well, did you see how many people I shot before you got me?" I ask walking up to her.

She rolls her eyes. "They couldn't see you."

"So?" I ask placing my hands on her waist. "I still win."

Just then there are shouts and stomps from just a little bit away from us. The other team just got our flag. "Looks like your team just lost. I win, you lose." She says smirking.

"But there's no 'I' in team so technically _I_ didn't lose." I tell her smugly before I lean in a kiss her. "But congratulations anyway."

Ever since the day of the fire, Tris and I got even closer than we were ever before. She never actually moved into the new apartment she was assigned which I'm sure pissed Eric off because of his 'hard work'. Lucky me, I get to work with him. Lynn apologized every single day for almost a year and so did Peter even though we accepted their appologies after the first time. Somehow through everything, Peter and Lynn both joined our 'circle of friends' as Christina puts it and they even ended up dating. Four usually kept his distance, but he wasn't as cold as he was before, but I'm sure he still isn't completely over Tris. He started dating Lauren though, soat least he's _trying_ to move on. And Marlene... even though I hate her for what she did to Tris, I didn't want her to do what she did. She jumped off the chasm.

"Alright!" Lynn yells to the initiates. Because of what happened with Marlene, Lynn took over as Dauntless-born trainer as well as working in the tattoo parlor during her free time. "Good game to everyone! We are _all _winners!"

Christina snorts from beside her. "She only says that because she lost. My team wins!" She yells and cheers go up around all the initiates.

Lynn glares at her before rolling her eyes and saying it's time to head back to the compound.

We wait for the initiates to go in front of us before heading back with Lynn and Christina.

Lynn punches me in the shoulder. "You let me down Uri! And you say you always win."

I laugh and rub my arm. "I do! It's not _my _fault she knows me well enough to know where I hide!" I tell her pointing at Tris.

Christina slings her arm over Tris' shoulder. "Exactly! It's just proof that girls are better than guys!"

I roll my eyes and Lynn just laughs. "Maybe. But Uri, you should pay more attention to where your wife is all the time!"

I grin and Tris blushes. We've been married for nearly five years, but Tris still blushes whenever someone refers to her as 'Mrs. Uriah' or just as my wife.

We walk the rest of the way before jumping onto the train with Tris sitting beside me. We may not have the perfect fairytale ending, but it's more than perfect enough for me.

**A/N- There you go. I hope that was good enough Suzy! I hope you guys liked it and I know I've said it before but thank you for all the support and for sooo many reviews! Also, if you don't want to alert me on FF, follow me on twitter or like my page on Facebook! I'll probably only mention updates and new stories and the like, but I'll still love you forever if you do either of those! It'll help my self-esteem! The links are on my profile! LOVE YA FOREVER MY AWESMAZING READERS AND TA TAS FOR NOW!**


End file.
